The other Tony
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: Tim and Tony are Gibbs's teenage sons. When a new kid starts Tony's school, Tony suddenly finds himself in a sharp downwards spiral.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters**

"So, how was your day Tony?" Tim asked when the two boys entered the Gibbs-house.

"Don't even ask Timmy-Boy, I'm not in the mood"

"Who destroyed your day? Another cheerleader who wouldn't go out with you?"

"Shut up. And no, I actually have a date tonight"

"It's a school night Tony, no way dad will let you out of the house"

"Chillax Timmy the worrier, dad is working late."

"He'll find out, he always does. You know it."

"Well my future is starting to look pretty dark so I try to enjoy whatever freedom I have left. Besides if you don't say anything he wont find out"

"What did you do?" Tim asked and eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Nothing Timmy the kid so just keep your nose out of it, would you"

"Tony you know dad will be angry at me too if you hide whatever you did"

"It's not your future I'm worried about"

"Thank you very much Tony" Tim said trying to hide the hurt he felt.

"Tim..." Tony sighed, clearly sensing how much that comment had hurt his little brother.

"Forget it Tony. Take care of yourself"

-The other Tony-

Tony sighed as he buttoned the shirt. His day hadn't started good and would most likely end in the same way. He knew his 13 year old brother was right. Gibbs never failed to know where his boys was and what they where doing. He had seen so much during his years as an NCIS agent that he had a need to know his boys were safe, even if that meant tracking their cellphones. Both boys knew to always be reachable, especially Tony, he only had to make that mistake once to know to never do it again.

Tony sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands. Frustrated, angry, mad, sad and a little unsure. He would never doubt his fathers love for him, but he had gotten into so much trouble lately that he didn't know if his guardian would actually be able to trust Tony's word over his teacher's. He couldn't really blame anybody else than himself for that. But the mess he had landed in, that wasn't his. For once he had nothing to do with it. Tony thought back to earlier that day.

His dad had been grumpy at breakfast, knowing he had to work late tended to do that to him so Tony tried to be on his best behavior, but failed. It was an accident but still, it didn't improve his chances of his father believing him. Tony had absent mindly responded to his dads request for some sugar which lead to him accidentally passing the salt instead. The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs had almost hit the roof with the first sip of his coffee. Tony had assured his of course assured his father that it hadn't been one of his usual pranks. His dad had muttered something under his breath and left the breakfast table after levering his son with a gaze that told him to watch his next step carefully. Tony had met the gaze a little hurt. He understood his dads reasoning, but for once he hadn't meant it.

School hadn't gone much better. There had been a new guy in his school as well as a new substitute teacher instead of his normal history teacher. Tony was normally pretty welcoming to new faces, he knew all too well that every person had their own struggles, he was well-raised and wasn't thereby gonna make life harder for anybody without a reason. That's why he without second guessing had taken a step towards the new guy when he heard his name being called. Tony turned around only to see one of his close friends walk right by him and doing a high five with the new guy. On a closer look he looked kinda familiar, but having lost all interest of greeting the new guy Tony headed towards his first class without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have been planning this for a while now so I hope you like it, I'll try to get to the point of the story in this chapter, but we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2

Of course the new guy had to be the same age as him. And have the same first name as him. And actually look a bit like him. After 3 hours of hearing his friends comment on what they called "a funny coincidence" he had had more than enough of it. All of it. The thing was it would have been funny, but there was something about this guy that made his gut wrench. Something told him the new guy would bring trouble. And he would.

It was his last class for the day and he had finally figured out why the new Tony had looked familiar. He had played football in his old school and had met Tony's team quite a few times. What Tony could remember from those matches were mostly that the opposite team had used a lot of unnecessary force. They had went over the top. So had what started out as a joke.

They had happened to have a substitute teacher in history so some of his friends, who clearly happened to be the other Tony's new friends thought it would be a great idea for them to switch places, after all they both was named Tony. He had reluctantly agreed, not entirely sure if it was a good idea or not.

It didn't take long for the other Tony to get bored. Tony saw the tell-tale signs of it after just 20 minutes and eyed him warningly, daring him to do something that would get him into trouble. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with his father for something he hadn't even done. The warning had no effect. Only seconds later Tony watched in horror as a paper ball hit the substitute right in the face. Seconds later a new paper ball hit the same spot. Tony could see his future darken at the same speed as his substitute's face did.

"Who did this?" She demanded to know in an angry voice. No answer. Tony could feel himself subconsciously shrink down in the chair. She glared at the class a moment longer before continuing with the lesson. Tony thanked his lucky stars a moment before slightly turning towards the other Tony and pin him with an angry glare. Without further thinking he whispered angrily.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The other Tony just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. Tony gave up and sank back into his chair with an angry sigh. Ten seconds later the other Tony put his shoes on the table in front of him while yawning loudly. The substitute turned away from the chalkboard and looked at the class highly irritated before spotting the other Tony's newest creation.

"Take the feet of your desk young man. This instant."

"No" Tony felt his eyes widen and gasped for breath begging he had heard wrong. He hadn't.

"Excuse me"

"No. You ever heard that before? Its a small word that means the opposite than yes. Wonder how you landed this job if you don't understand plain english."

The substitute was stunned. The class was stunned. And Tony was stunned. This was a school mostly military kids attended which meant the respect for the teachers here were pretty high and students mostly behaved them selves.

The substitute backed to the desk and picked up a seating chard.

"Hell" was all Tony could think before hearing the substitute say his name.

"Tony Gibbs. What do you think you are doing? I may only be your substitute teacher but you still need to treat me with respect. It's the second time you showed me that amount of disrespect. Make it a third and I call your parents."

"Sure, like you actually would do that. We all know you won't do it. You are just a substitute after all." the other Tony challenged. The substitutes expression darkened and the room got deadly quiet. Everybody's focus lay on the word battle between the substitute and the other Tony. The substitute didn't say another word as she grabbed a pencil and wrote something down on a piece of paper and the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for grammar and spelling errors, I speak english as second language and published it without looking over it a second time. What do you guys prefer? That I check one time extra but you need to wait one more day for me to publish the chapter, or that I do as I do now: write it in half an hour and then publish it?

Let me know what you prefer, and by the way, thank you for the reviews I appreciate them very much!

-AlexJoSKyler

"I am not taking the blame for this buddy" Tony said angrily to the other Tony.

"What did I do?" the other Tony smiled innocently.

"Either you tell her we switched places or I do"

"Not that she is gonna believe you but go ahead anyway". Tony glared at him before returning into the classroom. He could feel the others gazes on him. Not even his friends seemed to understand why he couldn't take the blame for this. On the other hand not many of them had actually met Gibbs. For various reasons. For one his dad was pretty strict with who his sons were friends with and would most certainly not approve of some of his friends. At that thought he felt a sting of guilt. His dad meant well after all and lying to him and even if he didn't outright lie to him he hadn't told him the whole truth either, a habit that could jeopardize his safety in the future. The other main reason was that his dad seldom made it home before dinner time and most of his friends had to be home by then. Tony sighed and blinked sharply trying to focus on his upcoming task.

"Ms Ryan, may I have a word with you?" Tony asked politely trying to be as respectful as possible.

"Of course. What's your name son?"

"Anthony. Anthony Gibbs that's what I wanted to tell you. Me and the other student switched places, thinking it would be funny. I am the real Tony Gibbs, please, you have to believe me"

"I am sorry son, but I can see the rest of the boys and I am pretty sure they made you do this, so no, I wont change my mind. I am positive I've got the right name."

"Ms Ryan, I am the real Tony Gibbs, you can ask anybody" Tony started to get frustrated."

"My answer is no, I wont let you take the blame for Anthony Gibbs. So go on and tell the other boys that and if they give you any trouble you just tell me. I will be sure to add this conversation to my upcoming phone call to his parents."

"Ms Ryan..."

"No, now go on or you'll be late." Seeing she wouldn't change her mind he did as told. He understood the substitute's thinking but he couldn't help feeling frustrated even though he knew she just tried to do whats right.

"I hope you are happy now" Tony said as he angry pushed the other Tony against the wall. You just gave me a months grounding. The other Tony smiled innocently once again.

"Stop smiling" Tony growled and took a step forward to push him once more when the other Tony suddenly changed expression to one of fear. Confused Tony took one more step towards him when the other Tony yelled:

"Please don't hurt me"

"What?" chocked Tony took a step backwards.

"What's going on here?" an approaching teacher asked.

"He attacked me out of nowhere. He is mad cause I wouldn't take the blame for his behavior". Tony rolled his eyes, yeah like anybody actually would believe that. Looking around though he saw that his friends were long gone and the only people around seemed to believe the other Tony.

"Who are you?". Seeing that it was his maths teacher ms Duncan who would surely have recognized him Tony didn't answer.

"Anthony Rizzo" ms Duncan gaped at that.

"Ms Duncan it's the other way" Tony tried to explain.

"So you didn't push him? He pushed you and then fell against the wall?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I pushed him" Tony admitted "but the rest is the opposite, we changed names and now he is framing me"

"He's lying. You can ask ms Ryan who got into trouble. Him or me. He is just territorial, can't stand the thought of another Tony here"

"Okay that's enough both of you. Anthony Gibbs you know better than to push people whatever reasons you think you have. Mr Rizzo I will be sure to ask her and after that decide what the consequences will be" Ms Duncan couldn't believe her eyes or eras. Anthony Gibbs was a fairly well behaved student. Sure he got into trouble but above all he was a sweet and respectful. This behavior was totally new to her and she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. Perhaps it was like the other boy had said, that the Gibbs boy just was territorial. She sighed and turned to him.

"I'll let you know what punishment I have decided on". Whit that she dismissed the two Anthonys and watched them walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sighed once again, took a good look in the mirror and made his way downstairs where he found Tim sitting in the living room and watching TV.

"I'm leaving in five, you ok on your own?". After all he had to ask.

"yeah, sure. But I'm not lying for you Tony."

"I would never ask you to lie to dad. Just don't say anything if he doesn't ask. And in case he asks, I am at the local pizzeria"

"You mean the one who is a five minute walk from here?" Tim asked surprised at his brothers choice of restaurant.

"Yeah Timmy-Boy, that is the one, in case you don't know the number it's on the fridge." Tim rolled his eyes before asking hopefully.

"You wouldn't mind bringing me a pizza on your way home? Cause you are coming home before dad, right?".

"Yeah, I'll be home before dad. Yeah sure, what do you want?" Tony asked tired, thinking that 'the last thing I do before I get grounded might as well include being nice to Tim'. Even if he hadn't done anything, the substitute would still be convinced it was him and ms Duncan would keep her word and check wih the substitute so Tony would most likely be blamed for both episodes.

-the other Tony-

"Tim I am home" Tony shouted about 3 hours later. No sign of Tim in the living room or kitchen which was weird considering Tony had called fifteen minutes ago and confirmed Tim's choice of pizza. He sighed and left the pizza and his house keys on the counter top. Before making his way upstairs. Deciding to change clothes before getting Tim Tony went into his bedroom. He trowed his wallet towards the bed, not that he really knew were it landed since he was focused on unbuttoning his shirt. Trowing the black shirt away and running a hand trough his hair he finally looked up and almost got a heart attack. Leaning against his desk stood his dad. And he didn't look happy. Not at all.

"Jee dad, you almost gave me a heart attack" Tony said, trying not to sound nervous. Gibbs just stared at him without responding. Tony sighed and broke the eye contact trying to find a T-shirt in the mess that was his room.

"Gonna tell me where you were?" Gibbs asked. Tony turned around, eyes going wide when he found his father in his personal space holding out a T-shirt for him. Once again breaking the eye contact Tony squirmed uneasy and put on the T-shirt. Once he had the T-shirt on he felt his dad's hand cupping his chin, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes. Tony gulped. The disappointment was clear in his dad's eyes.

"At Bobby's Pizza"

"Why?"

"I had a date. And I know the rules dad, I know I broke them, but at least I brought pizza for Tim. That gotta count for something" he added hopefully." When his dad´s glare intensified Tony tried to squirm away but Gibbs gently kept the hold of his son's chin. Suddenly Gibbs motioned his head towards the bed and let go of his hold.

"Take a seat". Happy to at least have ten seconds to gather his thoughts and put on a neutral face expression Tony complied. Gibbs on the other hand moved Tony's desk chair so he was sitting right across his son.

"What is the rule about going out on school nights son?" Tony sighed heavily.

"No going out on school nights, I already told you I know the rules" Tony said starting to get angry."I have known them since the day you taught me them.

"So why did you break them 3 times today?"

"I didn't" Tony all but yelled.

"Hey!" His dad once again stood up and moved into his sons personal space. "You don't yell at me. I am not the enemy. Got that?". Tony nodded.

"What's going on with you today Tony, yelling, fighting, disrespecting a teacher? That's not you."

"So why don't you then seem to believe me" Tony asked not even trying to hide the hurt he felt.

"What?" Gibbs asked stunned.

"You say you know who I am, still you seem to take the teachers´s word over mine. How does that go together?"

Gibbs was too stunned to even reply. Suddenly everything seemed to click and he searched in Tony's eyes for a moment and mentally head-slapped himself. Tony wouldn't lie him right in the face, in fact he almost never lied and when he did Gibbs was almost always able to tell. Then there was the fact that Tony hadn't even had a chance to explain himself properly.

"I'm sorry son, I should have given you an honest chance to explain" Gibbs said looking Tony in the eyes. It took a few seconds, but then Tony gave a small smile and Gibbs smiled back, happy that his son forgave him.

"It's okay dad. You couldn't have known, but I swear I didn't do half of what they told you and this morning was really an accident." Tony said, wanting to get every card on the table.

"I am listening"  
"There's a knew kid in my class. His name is Anthony as well, so my friends thought it would be fun to play with the substitute a little so we switched places. Everything was fine at first, then all of the sudden this other Tony starts disrespecting the teacher and disturbing in class. When I tried to explain things she thought I was made to take the blame for it so she refused to believe me."

"And the fight I heard about?"

"That's not what you think. Sure I was at fault but not nearly as much as you've been told. I confronted the other Tony and he practically laughed me in the face so I pushed him against the wall. He saw Ms Duncan and made a scene out of it, trying to make me look bad. Which he wouldn't have succeeded in unless the substitute would have believed me in the first place"

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"Okay. I hear you. Still Tony, if you just had been firm and told them no, you wouldn't have been in this mess at the first place. And you know better than to push people, even if you get angry, not to talk about deliberately disobeying the rules." Tony looked down at the ground. Yeah he knew better than that. "I need to think about this, son. You stay up here til dinner"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update guys, its's been like what, 6 months? But anyway I will try to update this tory a bit more now at the same time that I update 2 of my other stories. I did originally plan to continue my first story but now I am not sure so if you have any thoughts on that please let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

-Com on Tony breakfast is ready, you don't want me to have to come and get you! Gibbs yelled from the kitchen.

-Jeez dad, you are waking the whole neighborhood again, don't think they appreciate it much, Tony countered coming down the stairs in just a pair of jeans trying to put on his socks while also descending the stairs without falling.

-Wouldn't have to if you actually would get up from your bed the first time I asked, Gibbs answered unfaced. And next time put on a shirt first.

-So that you can come get me? No thanx. Toy went to sit down at the table but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

-Are we okay son? Tony looked straight into his dad's concerned eyes and flashed him a big smile before hugging him tight. He was truly grateful that his dad had believed him even though he'd been nothing but trouble lately and hugging him was the only way he wouldn't have to voice that thought. His dad returned the hug just as tight and when Tony finally pulled away he could see that his dad was a lot calmer.

-We are fine Dad, but we would be even more fine if you could exclude dates and movies from my restrictions, Tony smiled hopefully flashing him his famous smile.

-Oh you cheeky monkey! Tony felt his dad coming up behind him and tried to duck his head but didn't succeed as his dad ruffled his hair fondly.

-Okay, okay I give up! Just please don't destroy it too much, I barely have time to do anything with it as it is.

-Speaking of time, you better hurry or we'll be late.

-We?!

-Yep, called your principal last night. Don't want this to escalate so we are meeting him and clearing this up once and for all. Tony nodded his understanding. He knew he wouldn't have a choice and a part of him was happy to get everything cleared up but the other part didn't think it would do any good and there was the problem with his friends seemingly more interested in the other Tony so if he got the other Tony mad he might turn his friends against him. He knew what his dad always said about real friends, but it wasn't always easy for him to find true ones. The jocks thought he was too caring and the nerds thought he was too sporty and the middle group seemingly only consisted of him. He could feel his dad watching him and tried to focus on here and now not wanting him to worry or wonder.

-the other tony-

-So Tony, would you mind sharing your version of events? The principal asked kindly yet sternly.

-Yes sir, Tony sighed. Everything started when me and my friends met Anthony Rizzo yesterday. My friends thought it'd be a great idea to mess with our substitute ms Ryan and I went along with it. It didn't take long though until Anthony Rizzo started making trouble and when he pushed ms Ryan she took a look at the seating chart she saw my name. I tried to stop him sir, I really did and afterwards I tried to explain what had happened but she thought I was made to take the blame and Anthony Rizzo refused to tell her.

-Can you truly blame her?

-No sir, I can't. I know how it must have looked.

-Now that we have that cleared up I want to know what you have to say about what ms Duncan reported to me.

Tony bit his lip and stared at the floor before taking a deep breath and meeting the principal's eyes.

-I confronted him. Pushed him against the wall once. And only once. I was about to push him a second time when he all of the sudden changed his expression from smiling to fearful and I backed of. That's when ms Duncan intervened. She didn't know what to think so she just sent us in different directions.

-Is that the whole story?

-Yes sir.

-Mrs Hamilton could you please send in ms Ryan, thank you.

Ms Ryan entered looking rather confused at seeing Tony there.

-Ms Ryan this is Agent Gibbs, Anthony Gibbs´s father. This is the real Anthony Gibbs. She looked shocked at the news and Tony for a moment wondered if she'd think the principal was joking.

-Th-th-is-s-s i-i-s-s Anthony Gibbs?, she stuttered.

-Yes, the principal answered simply.

-I think I'll have to sit down.

-Please do, miss. Tony perhaps you could explain the whole story.

At that point there was a brief knock on the door before it opened and revealed ms Duncan.

-Sorry sir, you said 9 o'clock but I had some problems, ms Duncan explained.

-No worries, Tony here was just about to explain what happened. And so you ms Duncan don't think it is unfair that I'm only listening to Tony's side, I actually looked at the security cameras myself this morning and verified his story. Ms Ryan I believe from your reaction that Anthony Gibbs here was indeed the well-behaved student and not the trouble maker.

-Yes, that would be correct, ms Ryan said.

-Go ahead Tony.

He once again recounted his side of the story and apologized to ms Ryan.

-I am puzzled to why you would agree to that from the beginning, the principal suddenly stated as if the thought just hit him. Tony was taken aback by the question and tried to think of an answer that was at least half true, because telling the truth about his insecurities with his friends when his dad didn't even know about that wasn't on his bucket list exactly. He had been lucky last night and actually fallen asleep and thankfully his dad had let him sleep instead of them talking things true. He only knew about his grounding because his dad had told him about it the same morning when waking him up. Taking a deep breath he said the first thing that came to his mind:

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews and for favoring this story. It really means a lot to me. I will try to update as much as possible now since I thanx to you guys got inspiration to really do something with this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

-the other Tony-

-It seemed exciting, it was dangerous territory, Tony explained carefully. With this being a school for mostly military kids the respect for authority is so high that it just seemed like something new and exciting.

-That all?! The principal asked not fully convinced, but tried to hide it and shared a glance with Gibbs. Ms Duncan and ms Ryan on the other hand seemed to have accepted it as the full explanation. The principal shook his head before continuing. Thanx for meeting us ms Ryan, Ms Duncan. I am sure everybody here including Tony appreciates it a lot. With that the two teachers were clearly dismissed and headed out the door. Once the door was firmly shut the principal rose from his chair and made it around the large desk to lean against it, arms crossed and a non-impressed look on his face. Meanwhile his dad had shifted in his chair so that he was looking directly at Tony rather than the principal.

-Start talking, was all his dad had to say for him to spill the beans.

-I was scared that they'd eventually choose him over me and didn't want to risk that so I gave in.

-You did it because you thought you'd risk losing your friends if you didn't? the principal asked bewildered. His dad looked just as surprised.

-You did this for your friends.

-Partly, and partly to have a little fun.

-Tony…

-Leroy they aren't bad kids, you know I wouldn't let him hang out with them if they were. Tony knew that too. The principal and his dad were old marine buddies and close friends. It had been a little weird in the beginning when he had taken on this job, but Tony had gotten past it and could now appreciate having somebody like him watching over him. Even though that somebody watched over him like a hawk.

-I know that Steve, but still-

-Still they are good kids and we both know your son would be miserable if you forbid him to be friends with them.

-Dad, please don't. In the moment Steve had stuck up for him Tony had decided to be completely honest with his dad. You have no idea how hard it is to make friends here that actually are my friends outside the field when I just am Tony and not Tony-the amazing sports guy. I am too sporty for the nerds and to golden boy for the jocks. They aren't bad kids, they are just trying to find themselves. And yeah, I got dragged in on it because I was insecure if I could stand alone without them if I needed to. I know now that I can and I have heard all your speeches before, no need to repeat them. They may search but I know exactly who I am and this was just a little roadblock in the way, so please dad, Tony finished with puppy eyes.

-He truly is your son, the principal said after staring astonished for a moment and Tony couldn't help but smile at the comment. This once take mine and Tony's words for it. I'll watch him and his friends even more closely. Nothing that could jeopardize his future is going to happen. The kid is safe on my watch, you know that.

-Okay, Gibbs said defeated before turning to Tony again. But no more trying to prove yourself for your friends, understood?!

-Yes dad.

-Good now that we have agreed on that. Tony you'll serve two days of detention for using violence. And yes the one push actually counts and you should be happy I only made it two. I want you to use that time to write a paper on what you could have done instead, and make it a good one because you are gonna hand it in for me to read and I will that way be assured you know better next time, understood?

-Yes sir.

-Then you'll serve another two days for messing with a teacher. That makes 4 days of after school suspension beginning tomorrow.

-And everything is off the record? His dad asked carefully.

-As off the record as it can be. Yes. Nothing permanent.

-Good. They stood to leave and was at the door when Tony heard his name being called.

-Next time you don't want to go to your dad with something you come directly to me, okay son?

-Okay, thanx uncle Steve.

-You are welcome kid and don't forget to record the game on Sunday. Your dad already invited me over for dinner. And as for now you better get back to class and remember that I'm principal Hayes when you are in school.

-Yes sir.

-The other Tony-

-I'm home! Oh dad, what are you doing here? Tony asked surprised.

His dad didn't answer, instead he let his gaze do all the talking and Tony sank down in a chair defeated.

-Where's Tim?

-At your grandpa´s.

Once his dad had made a cup of coffee and sat down across from him Tony started talking.

-Guessing this is either the lecture from last night, or a new one for not telling you everything.

-Explain.

Tony grimaced slightly at the short tone but knew there was no way out of it.

-It wasn't a big deal.

That statement was met with an unimpressed glare.

-One. Was all his dad said and it made Tony grimace even more. Strike one this early wasn't a good sign.

-I didn't think you needed to know, Tony tried. He'd rather take that lecture than the one he was in for if he told the truth.

-Two. The glare intensified and Tony winced. Deciding to not keep putting off the inevitable.

-I didn't want you to worry. Partly. Partly I just didn't want you to forbid me from seeing them and… Tony hesitated.

-And… come on kid you know you can tell me anything. Tony looked into his dad´s eyes that had softened remarkably once he started cooperating. Now they just had a hint of worry in them.

-And I guess I thought you'd think it only was an excuse from my side, telling you I was scared of losing my friends to him if I didn't loosen up a bit. I've been in so much trouble lately that I wasn't sure you would take it as a true reason and I couldn't stand seeing more disappointment in your eyes than I already did.

-Oh, buddy, you should know by now that I'm not easy to lie to, I could easily have seen through any excuses and found the truth. You should know that.

-You didn't last morning, Tony muttered looking at the tabletop rather than at his father.

-Tony. Reluctantly he met his dad´s gaze. I'm sorry son. Looking back I can see that I was too quick to judge you and I apologize for it. I was angry at having to stay late at work instead of being at home with you and Tim.

-Okay, I forgive you. And yeah if it was just any other time I would have known but with the trouble lately I wasn't sure.

-Well now you know. I've heard your reasons and I believe you even though I've considered renaming you Trouble more than once lately. You being in trouble a lot doesn't change anything Tony, get that trough that thick skull of yours that you seem to have forgotten how to use.

-Well we don't want it to explode from over using it, do we? Tony answered back with a big smile.

-Not gonna happen from using it every now and then, his dad chuckled. Might even save you from some of these situations. His dad held his gaze for a couple of more seconds before continuing. Are we truly good now?

-Yeah, sure, old man.

-Good. Then you are grounded for 2 weeks and one day, since you lied to me this morning.

-I didn't…

-You did, his dad interrupted. You told me we were okay even though we clearly weren't.

-I thought we were.

-Sorry son, but you thinking I might not believe you doesn't make us good in my book.

Tony huffed but gave in, knowing he wouldn't win the discussion.

-So when is that brother of mine coming home anyway?

-Not before dinner, which makes us responsible for making something.

-Us?

-Yep. Thought a little bonding time might be good.

-While cooking?!

-Just give up already and put on your apron, his dad said with a tone that told Tony the matter was closed. Huffing mostly for show he put it on and when his dad leaned in to kiss the top of his head, Tony smiled and said:

-Love you dad.

-Love you too son.

-You sure that we can't wait for Timmy-the mini cook to come home? The light head slap with the kettle-holder wasn't unexpected and Tony gave in, secretly looking forward to spending some time with his dad even if he had to cook to do it. Somehow he'd have to get back at his brother though for not getting home in time to cook dinner, just to keep up the appearance that he truly minded.


	7. Chapter 7

-If it isn't that troublemaking grandson of mine, Mike greeted walking through the door.

-Hey gramps, Tony smiled and hugged him tightly.

-I'm surely never going to get used to that, Mike mused.

-To being old? Tony questioned with a big smile.

-Oh you…

-Let's all settle down a notch so we can eat with some peace, Gibbs interfered.

-When did peace became a word used in your house Probie? Mike muttered. Thought you couldn't get that cheeky troublemaking brat there to keep quiet for more than two seconds.

-Hey! I'll have you know that I never get in trouble for talking at school.

-Sure you don't because you charm and beg every teacher not to report it further, Tim said.

-Thanx for the input, Timmy-the-tattle-teller. Nobody asked for your opinion. Tim promptly ignored the comment and continued.

-You do know he's constantly in trouble for something? Tim asked his grandpa.

-Am not.

-Yes you are.

-Who gave you pizza last night?

-You, but you got in trouble so it doesn't count. Ha!

-Still put my own money on you.

-Jeez thanx, all of 10 dollars.

-I'll have you know it's pretty much all I had left.

-Left over from what? You've been grounded pretty much every day out of the last few months so surely you couldn't have found a way to spend your money that quick. Unbeknownst to him, Tim hit a sore point. Sure, Tony had cleared it with his dad, but it still was something he wasn't proud of.

-Whatever Timmy-the kid, was Tony's response and he started eating ignoring his grandpa´s raised eyebrow at the response to the normal banter between the brothers. Tim on the other hand continued like nothing had even happened.

-First it was the attitude, then it was the arguing, then it was the detention, then breaking the grounding, then being out after curfew, then more attitude and that's just the first two weeks of the month. Tony didn't even answer just kept eating in silence, which Tim took as his que to step it up and before Gibbs could warn his youngest to stay out of it the words were out there:

-You know gramps, there is this new kid in school and his also called Tony, even looks a bit like big brother here and the funny thing is he gets himself into even more trouble than our Tony does. Did you even think there was a possibility of somebody getting into more trouble than him? Tim laughed only realizing he had went too far when Tony pushed his chair back with a disgusted look on his face, scraped the plate and jogged upstairs without a word.

-the other Tony-

-Tony? Tim stuck in his head into the room where his brother lay on his bed throwing a basketball up in the air.

-Kid.

-Dad explained. I'm sorry, I didn't know.

-It's fine Tim.

-No it's not, Tim said coming into the room.

-Come on kid, I said it's fine, I just want to be alone a couple of hours to think things through.

-If you are sure, Tim said uncertain.

-Yes, I am, so get out.

-That was kind, his grandpa commented from the doorway. Everything fine with my probie junior?

-Yeah, gramps, just fine.

-Doesn't sound like it.

-Timmy hit a sore spot, there is nothing more to it than that. At his grandpa's gesture to continue Tony sighed and sat up on the bed making room for his grandpa. It really isn't anything gramps, I even cleared it with dad, I have just found myself in trouble so much lately that I sometimes feel that I am in over my head.

-Why's that?

-I honestly don't know, dad thinks it's because of my friends.

-And you don't agree.

-They are my friends gramps, and there aren't many of those around so I take what I get. Yeah sometimes they drag me into trouble, but mostly I just do some thoughtless stuff that just blow out of proportion.

-Like?

-Harmless pranks, the staying out after curfew Timmy-the snitch talked about was me not paying attention to the time and the bad grade he thankfully doesn't know about was just a test that had slipped my mind. Combine that with a teacher who is out to get me and you have her calling dad for the smallest things.

-Have you told your dad that?

-He signed the test.

-Not my question Tony.

-No, he doesn't know about the teacher but he can probably guess. I didn't want him or uncle Steve to worry or interfere and just make it worse.

-You should tell him kid.

-Jeez gramps, I think the man has had enough confessions for today.

-Really? Why is that?

-I may or may not have told him I didn't tell him the whole story the first time because I didn't think he'd be able to believe me after all the trouble I've been in lately.

-Did you really think that kid?

-I did but we are fine we hugged and made up.

-So why the strong reaction.

-It's still a sore point for me.

-Let it go son. Let go of the gulit.

-How did you…?

-Know you felt guilty? Boy, who do you think learned your dad all of his tricks? I know my grandson, you feel guilty for putting that extra stress on your dad´s shoulder and I'm telling you Tony let it go once and for all.

-I will try grandpa.

-You will do it.

-Yes gramps.

-Good boy, now how about you follow me down to the kitchen and we'll see what we can find for that growling stomach of yours.

-Thanx gramps.

-Don't mention it son, Mike said and drew the kid into a tight hug. That is what I am here for.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If any of your read Tony's new habit I just wanted to say that the site messed up my chapter's somehow and I replaced it with the right one so even though it has a long name it is the right one now. Hope you enjoy the story and if the guest who made me aware of it reads this: Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it certainly didn't end up where I anticipated…oh and if you have any ideas on a new story you'd like for me to write now that Tony's new habit is finished, please let me know and I'll do my best!**

-Well look what the cat dragged in! If it isn't Anthony-the snitch-Gibbs. Tony decided to ignore Tony Rizzo that suddenly appeared behind him and instead kept looking for his history book in his messy locker.

-Did the cat get your tongue?

-Do you have an actual question hidden in there?!

-What did you do to get them to believe you over me huh?! The teacher yesterday didn't seem sure and neither did the substitute so I am guessing that either your parents have a lot of money or you for some reason have the principal wrapped around your fingers.

-Neither. He looked at the security cameras.

-It doesn't tell him what I said.

-No but it tells him enough of what you did so just take your punishment and get lost.

-Do you really think you'll get rid of me that easily? I may have detention for 2 weeks but after that I'm free and guess whose life I'll make a living hell? Yeah that's right. Yours. And if you ever think of ratting me out again to the principal or anybody for that matter...I'll take it out on your brother. With those words the other Tony turned around and walked away leaving a shocked Tony Gibbs behind him.

-The other Tony-

The day had gone okay after that, a few warnings from a couple of teachers to keep his head in the game when he zooned out thinking about what to do about the situation, but other than that nothing. Still Tony knew his uncle Steve would get to know and wonder why so he could only hope he wouldn't see the man. Sighing he made his way over to the old classroom the school used for detention and took a seat in the front row. A few minutes later the other Tony took a seat right behind him with an evil grin as he passed him. Tony was concentrating on his essay when he suddenly felt a pen repeatedly peck him in the back. Angrily he turned around and glared at Tony Rizzo who only smirked as a response. Annoyed Tony looked at the teacher for help who only studied them with narrowing eyes. Defeated Tony turned back to his paper. Not only minutes later though he heard a swish as a paper ball was thrown from behind him and hit the teacher in the face. Tony grimaced as mrs Lewis looked up frowning before turning her attention to the paper ball on the desk in front of it. Frowning she unwrinkled the paper ball and got red in the face with fury. Holding up a sketch of her that was less than flattering she demanded to know he it was. Nobody answered and mrs Lewis sat back down annoyed while Tony returned to his essay thinking that maybe, just maybe the other Tony would quit for the day.

-Ow! Tony looked up startled at mrs Lewis shriek, seeing a couple of more paper balls on the desk. He turned towards the other Tony with a warning glare when he suddenly heard the angry teacher once again: Anthony Gibbs!

-Yes ma'am?

-Would you mind telling me why here is a paper that has your name on it?! Staring shocked at mrs Lewis he saw her holding up a piece of paper that did indeed have his name on it.

-That's not mine ma'am, Tony said making sure to keep his tone respectful even though he wanted nothing more than yell at the other Tony now chuckling lowly behind him.

-It has your name on it.

-May I see it ma'am?

-I don't know what for, but if you must. Mrs Lewis had never been a huge fan of his and had made sure he knew it since the day he started in his class. She was always out to get him for one reason or another and clearly the other Tony had noticed. Taking the paper he could see that it was one of the math papers he had left in his locker, not wanting to retrieve them before detention since his locker was close to the principal's office and he hadn't wanted to see his uncle that no doubt had heard about his day. It wasn't much, but he knew that uncle Steve would ask why and he didn't want to tell the older man just yet.

-This isn't my handwriting mrs Lewis and I can prove it.

-Would be better if you actually had your paper to prove it wasn't you.

-Look, Tony had retrieved a page from the essay he was working on and gave it to the teacher in front of him. It isn't even close.

-True but why would you use your regular handwriting on something you were planning to throw at me?!

-I wouldn't even sign my name if it was me.

-You would if you wanted to frame somebody for framing you, or try to, just like yesterday.

-I have the paper in my locker, if you just let me fetch it I can prove it.

-And have you take it from some innocent student? Don't think so. I'll make sure the principal knows just exactly what you've been up to. And don't bother taking the paper form somebody, I'll make sure your math teacher knows so she won't accept any work from you.

-What?! You don't even have any proof! You can't do this to me!

-I can do whatever I want and you'd do best to lower your voice ad be respectful!

-Sorry ma'am but you can't really believe that it was me?

-I know you told everyone Anthony Rizzo was yesterday's culprit, that he had tried to frame you so why would today be any different?

-It isn't! Look I don't know who did this, but it wasn't me, you have to believe me. If you'll just let me retrieve my math paper you'll have proof that it wasn't me, Tony almost pleaded.

-I am sorry mr Gibbs but you brought this on yourself, quite frankly I'm not sure it hasn't been you the whole time but the principal cleared you so I'll let that go, but this you won't get away with. Rest assures! Now sit down or I'll get the principal to come here right now and fetch you. Tony did as he was told frowning. The other Tony had set him up again and there was nothing he could do about it.

-I better not hear a peep from you until this detention is over, is that clear?!

-Yes ma'am.

-the other Tony-

The other Tony had laid low for the rest of the detention while Tony had fought to keep his head focused on the essay he had to write. It hadn't been easy but eventually the hour had ended and he was now at his locker. Praying his uncle hadn't heard about anything yet or even better, had gone home already he as quickly as possible grabbed his books from his locker and stuffed them in his backpack. He didn't even bother with the math paper, just left it there on the bottom shelf and slammed shut the door, locked it and turned to walk out from the school and thank his lucky stars when he heard the voice behind him:

-Anthony Gibbs you have better not be heading home when you know I would like to talk to you after the reports I've been given. Closing his eyes, he turned towards his uncle who when he opened them again looked more concerned than angry and motioned Tony towards his office. Sighing Tony started walking behind him when a voice brought both of them to a sudden halt.

-Principal Hayes!

-Mrs Lewis what can I do for you?

-It's about Anthony Gibbs.

-What about him?

-I'd rather speak to you in your office sir especially since he is standing right behind you.

-He did something?!

-Yeah and not in a good way I can assure you. With that she walked through the office doors not even bothering to wait for an invitation. Tony could see his uncle composing himself before turning to him.

-You stay right where you are and don't move. I'll call your father.

-But…

-No buts Tony. Stay. That's an order. Dumbfounded Tony stared at his uncle as he made his way into the office and closed the door behind him. He's uncle was clearly not in a good mood and Tony felt that it wasn't about to get any better so it took all of ten seconds before Tony made up his mind and ran out of the school. Leaving his irritate uncle and worst nightmare-teacher behind him.

 **A/N: Somebody commented that there is a real Anthony Rizzo…uups I really didn't know it and it's a bit late to change it now so I just hope you all understand I didn't have the real one in mind when writing this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews everyone! One person wanted me to go back to the old way with how I wrote my dialogues so I'll try to remember to do it now. It is harder for me that way for some weird reason but I'll try. I'll do my best! And I have the honor to finally tell you guys that I now have a Beta reader: Jasper's Mom, please check her out, her stories are amazing!**

"Timmy! I'm home!" Tony shouted as he walked through the door. He had walked home. It had been a bit of a long walk but he had needed the time to think. Looking back, he shouldn't have run out of school but he had had a long day and just needed some air. "Timmy!" He tried again this time louder.

"Jeez Tony, you don't have to yell. I'm doing my homework. Something you should try for a change"

"Okay."

"Okay?! No jokes, nothing?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Timmy-the little worrier." At least until Dad gets a hold of me, that is. Or uncle Steve.

"You sure? You don't seem that okay"

"I'm fine" His short answer made his brother disappear upstairs again, muttering. Tony sat down at the kitchen table and took out his phone. No missed calls yet but then again, he had as soon as he had calmed down a bit, texted both his dad and his uncle: _"On my way home Don't worry"_. He knew he'd have a 2-month grounding handed to him without a doubt if he really had gone AWOL. Sighing he typed _"I'm home and safe. Don't worry."_ to send to both Dad and Uncle Steve, letting them know he was safely at home. He had barely hit send when his phone beeped twice.

 _DAD: You start on your homework and better be finished when I get home. We'll discuss this then._

 _UNCLE STEVE: You, boy, better be at home or I swear I'll ground you for the rest of your life._

Tony winced at the texts but didn't have time to answer any of them before he heard someone unlock the door.

"Dad?!" He called out wondering why his dad was home so early especially after just getting a text from him indicating he's be home later. Walking towards the door frowning he froze. Coming through the door was his uncle Steve. And he looked furious even though the worry soon shone through.

"Tony Thank God! If you ever do that to me again I don't know what I'll do. Those two minutes I didn't know where you were I almost had a panic attack!" His uncle hugged him tightly before giving him a swift head slap and ordering him into the kitchen. There Steve pointed to his backpack and the table.

"Homework. Now" With those words his uncle retrieved his phone from his jacket and called his dad. Not that he told Tony who he was calling, but it wasn't that hard to guess.

"He's at home."

"What do you mean he sent a text?! I haven't seen one."

"I'll check, hold on." The curse word that followed wasn't meant for Tony's ears so he wisely kept quiet.

"Yeah, he sent one to me as well. How do you want to handle this? I gave the kid a direct order to stay and he took off worrying us both."

"Okay, when can we expect you?"

"I'll make some dinner while we wait. That should calm me down a bit."

"Yes, I know I'm not on duty anymore and no I don't do house calls but he is my nephew first and foremost. My principal duties come second."

"Just had to make sure you remembered. Do you want to speak to the kid?"

"Yeah, I have him doing homework at the kitchen table. I doubt he'll run but you never know."

"Okay, I'll tell him. See you later." With that he snapped the phone shut. Uncle Steve then studied him for the longest time and Tony couldn't help but squirm in his seat.

"Me and your dad decided to handle this together but he asked me to remind you to behave for me or he won't be happy. AND he also wanted me to remind you that he loves you no matter what."

"Thanks for telling me." The room fell silent and Tony eyed his uncle for a few seconds before deciding that his uncle had said everything he needed to at the moment and went back to his homework. Neither one said anything for the rest of the time it took for uncle Steve to prep dinner and put it in the oven.

"Do you need any help?" The question started Tony who had been focusing intently on his homework.

"Eeeehhh…" Tony took a quick look at the tabletop around him and bit his lip when his eyes focused on the French worksheets and a surprise quiz that needed his dad's signature., quickly shaking it off though he shook his head. No, but thanks for the offer.

"You don't sound sure. "With that he grabbed the French worksheets and the quiz, making Tony curse silently under his breath. Eyeing his uncle while said uncle went through his half-finished worksheets as well as the C- quiz Tony could see his uncle put on the neutral face he always used when he didn't want his nephew knowing something. "So, how is French going?" Uncle Steve questioned casually and put down the papers.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tony said stubbornly and kept working on his history assignment. It was the only thing except French he had left to finish since he wouldn't be able to turn in his math homework. His uncle didn't press the issue and a few minutes later Tony tried to grab the papers from his uncle but was pushed back into his chair. Pouting he glared at his uncle. The day had been too long for this.

"How much did you use your textbook when you did these?"

"Not at all, why?" Tony answered confused.

"Because I can't understand how you got an F and then a C- when all your answers here are correct."

"They aren't finished." Tony muttered without looking at his uncle. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He knew his uncle would get involved and it would only make matters worse.

"Something you'd like to tell me kiddo?" His uncle reached over the table and lifted Tony's chin so he was looking him in the eyes. His grandpa's words from yesterday run through his head. "Come on kid, I'm not the enemy, we both know you know that."

"She doesn't like me okay?! Mrs. Lewis, she's out to get me and keeps calling dad about the smallest things she never yells about anybody else for. She's gotten it into her head that I'm a bad kid okay?!"

"Calm down. First of all kid you don't yell at me, not for any reason. I might not be your principal right now but I still deserve your respect. You got me?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now I guessed that, but I kept thinking back on our understanding that we have been having and we renewed just yesterday, this understanding of you coming to me if you don't want to go to your father. So why is it I never heard as much as a peep about it?" He sounded hurt and Tony swallowed hard. Having hurt his uncle by not telling him about the issue wasn't something Tony had counted on. He felt a lump starting to form in his throat but tried to ignore it, needing to explain himself.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. It wasn't anything big until now. Sure, she seemed to be out to get me, but what could you have done?! Nothing."

"Kid, it's not about what I could have done, it's what I could have taken into consideration every time I got updates on you, it's also about you trusting me and coming to me with information like this."

"Oh"

"Kid you need to start stop about worrying us. Especially me, okay?"

"Okay." Tony agreed quietly.

"Good, now do you actually need help with that French?"

"A little bit would be great." Tony answered shyly.

"Sure kiddo." Uncle Steve answered easily.

"Thanks Uncle Steve. For everything. And sorry for worrying you"

"We'll talk about that later kid, but no thanx needed, now where do you want to start?" That same instant, Tim made it down the stairs stopping dead in his tracks as he saw his uncle Steve. Tony laughed out loud at the expression on Tim's face while their uncle got up and drew the kid into a tight hug.

"Hey kid. You know I've missed you. You should take after your brother sometime and get sent to my office. You might be my student, but I never see you, I just hear your teachers brag about you. About you both." he said with a meaningful look at Tony. Tony blushed and looked down instead of meeting his uncle's gaze. Letting go of the still baffled kid Uncle Steve gently pushed Tim down into a seat at the kitchen table. "Oh, and on a more serious note kid; never repeat what I just said. Your dad would definitely kill me if he knew."


	10. Chapter 10

"So kid how is school going?" Uncle Steve asked Tim and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question. His Uncle's response was a head slap that left Tony grimacing.

"It's fine Uncle Steve, you should know that." Tim laughed.

"I see you've picked up a few habits form me." His Dad had managed to sneak in unnoticed and was now leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"They were mine, you on the other hand stole them from me." Uncle Steve said totally unfazed.

"Whatever you say." His Dad replied with an eye roll.

"See, now I have proof of where your son gets those annoying habits from."

"Oh so none of them comes from his uncle?!"

"What can I say, I am an angel." Uncle Steve smiled brightly only to change his face into a annoyed one when Gibbs started laughing.

"More like a devil." Gibbs snorted.

"You keep quiet."

"Oh, so you are no angel?"

"I give up." Uncle Steve stated dramatically and Tony couldn't help but smile at the interaction before tuning nervous eyes to his dad who locked Tony's gaze with his and beckoned him over. Tony got up and walked the few steps over where he to his surprise was brought into a strong hug.

"You need to stop scaring us son" Gibbs murmured into his ear and Tony nodded his understanding against his Dad's shoulder. Releasing Tony Gibbs stalked over to his youngest and brought him into a hug as well before turning to Uncle Steve: "Should I be worried about dinner or do you think you've actually managed to cook something?" Both boys started laughing while Uncle Steve tried to look offended.

"I thought you trusted me?!"

"Not with food, but I take that as a yes. Boys are your homework done?"

"Yes Dad." they answered simultaneously.

"Good, do you mind watching the food for a few minutes and set the table while I borrow your Uncle?"

"No Dad." As soon as both the adults had left the room Tim towards him. Tony sighed and readied himself for the questions he knew undoubtedly would start raining over him in a few seconds.

"So much for being okay." Tony stared dumbfounded at his brother of all the things he had counted on for him to say this wasn't one of them. "When you came home…you lied to me"

"I'm sorry Tim, I didn't want to worry you."

"That's what you always say, but I'm not five anymore Tony, if something is wrong tell me. You don't have to protect me from your life."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Tim sighed. "I shouldn't have said that, it's just that I never know if you truly are okay when you keep lying to everyone about you being fine."

"I can't promise anything Tim, but I'll try to be more honest with you." The room fell into silence for a minute while Tony tried to gather his thoughts and determine how much he should tell his brother.

"I was unfocused in a couple of classes so I was already in for a couple of questions by Uncle Steve before detention and that had me in a mood. Then in detention Tony Rizzo kept poking me in the back first and then he started throwing paper balls at Mrs. Lewis. She found my name on one of the papers and wouldn't give me a chance to explain. End of storytime Timmy-the Worrier.

"So Uncle Steve brought you home?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you want to talk about it?" God, those puppy dog eyes really were hard to say no to.

"I ran, okay? I panicked and ran home"

"You did what?!Are you crazy?!Dad and Uncle Steve will kill you!"

"Yeah well, we'll see. They'll probably lecture me and ground me but don't worry kid, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Tony?"

"Yeah. I'm sure so stop worrying."

"Thanks for telling me Tony" Tony just gave him a small smile and turned back towards the oven suddenly seeing both his Uncle and Dad standing in the doorway accompanied by Grandpa Franks. Tim seeing them at the same time, ran towards his Grandpa and hugged him tightly. Grandpa Franks was always a welcome sight in the house. Tony was startled when his Dad passing him to take out the food from the oven, dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good boy." The praise was barely audible but Tony heard it and smiled before turning towards his grandpa.

"How much do you know?"

"Come here boy."

"That means all of it." Tony sighed defeated and walked over to his Grandpa.

"It means that what I didn't get out of your dad and his brother I overheard from you and Tim." Tony grimaced at that.

"Don't suppose the three of you could start knocking or something?"

"No." All three answered at once and Tony gave up, hugging his Grandpa tightly before sitting down at the table.

"Tony." Tony looked up at his Dad confused before remembering that he and Tim were ordered to set the table. Sighing he made his way over to Tim to help him while the rest sat down.

-The Other Tony-

"So kid, could you share the whole story with us please?" It might have sounded like a question but there was no doubt to Tony that his Uncle meant it as an order. He suddenly replayed the other Tony's words from the morning in his head and started questioning how much he should tell them. He had no doubt Anthony Rizzo had meant exactly what he had said. Tony was no pushover but with Tim it was different. On the other hand, he couldn't go around being scared of him hurting Tim for the rest of the school years. Tony sighed. It was nothing but an easy decision.

"Something on your mind Tony?"

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"What?" Tony looked up at that, his Uncle seldom had the patience to play 20 questions. Biting his lips he glanced over at his Dad which was a huge mistake.

"Tony." It was his 'you better start telling the truth and not try to hide anything'-voice.

"We talked this morning with the other Tony. It kind of settled into my memory so I was a little unfocused in class and a couple of teachers called me on it. Then in detention he started poking me in the back with his pencil and throwing paper balls at Mrs. Lewis. One of them had my name on it and she didn't give me a chance to explain. I tried to tell her I had my math papers in my locker but she wouldn't listen stating that I once again tried to frame Tony Rizzo for framing me. Then she went to you, Uncle Steve and I panicked and ran home. I know I should have stayed but I had a lousy day and it all caught up with me. I felt overwhelmed and started to run. Before I knew it, I was halfway home. I texted you guys so you hopefully wouldn't worry too much and then Uncle Steve got here."

"I heard you and your uncle talked. Mind sharing with me?"

"My French teacher Mrs. Lewis is convinced I'm a bad kid that somehow gets away with it so she has it out for me, calling me on the smallest things. Then calling you and complaining or lowering my test scores as much as she can without anybody getting suspicious.

"Why didn't you tell either of us?"

"I didn't want either of you to worry."

"Luckily your uncle already lectured you but don't let there be a next time kid. I trust you to come to me Tony if something is bothering you."

"Yes sir."

"You shouldn't have run Tony, you know that." His uncle sighed. "You never run from me, I would have listened and you damn well know it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is good kid, but you running doesn't exactly make you seem like an angel. I had to convince Mrs. Lewis that you were in the bathroom so she wouldn't get more convinced it was you."

"I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think much at all."

"Why didn't you retrieve your math papers from your locker earlier by the way?"

"I wasn't in the mood for you questioning me right then so I hoped you would have gone home already when detention was over." Tony admitted a little embarrassed.

"If that starts developing into a habit I'm going to move your locker into my office so don't make it into one."

"No sir"

"What did you and Tony Rizzo talk about?" His Dad suddenly asked and Tony groaned inwardly. He had hoped his Dad would have forgotten about that piece of information.

"He wasn't happy about getting in trouble and asked me why Uncle Steve believed me instead of him. I explained to him that he had checked the security cameras."

"Was he convinced?" Uncle Steve asked.

"No, but there wasn't much I could have done about it. He eventually walked away."

Both his Dad and Uncle nodded and shared a look before turning back towards Tony.

"We decided on three days extra grounding for running. And two days for disobeying your Uncle and in this case, Principal." Tony grimaced slightly but was too relieved that they had believed his shortened version of events to complain.

"We'll have a meeting at the school tomorrow morning with you and your Dad to put this officially behind us, but as far as I am concerned, if you can prove to me it wasn't you it shouldn't be any problems."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked suddenly remembering his French teacher's hard words.

"Tony. What aren't you telling us?"

"She said she'd make sure I didn't get to turn in any of my math tomorrow so I wouldn't get away with stealing somebody else's paper."

"What?!" echoed both voices as one.

"That's the reason Mrs. Lewis wouldn't let me go to my locker to show her the paper. She said that I'd only take it from somebody who was completely innocent. And then she told me she'd make sure my math homework wouldn't get accepted tomorrow."

"She can't do that Tony. She has to go through me kiddo to do something like that."

"She said so though."

"Kiddo, I'm sorry but other than being even more doubtful of what she tells me I can't do anything."

"Steve."

"I'm sorry Leroy but all I have on her is Tony's word and it's his against a teacher and even if I as his Uncle believe him, I can't do anything as a Principal."

"You told me you'd keep a closer eye on it!"

"And I will, I'm just not sure how yet. You need to let me sleep on it Leroy. I love that boy, and won't let anything happen to him. For now though all I can promise is that I'll take away the chance for teachers to do anything without my input."

"Meaning?"

"You won't get any more phone calls unless your son here tells me it's the truth."

"That's your best deal?!"

"For now, that's all I can do. As I said you need to let me sleep on it. He doesn't have her tomorrow anyway so she can't really do anything."

"Hate to crush your plans Uncle Steve but who handles detention tomorrow?" His uncle cursed out loud before looking apologetically at Tony and Gibbs.

"I will get back to you on that."

"See that you do."

"Quit the attitude Probie. Your brother is doing all he can at the moment." Mike Franks voice rang from the doorway.

"Sorry Steve."

"Nothing to worry about Leroy."

"Where is my second son?"

"Upstairs, I sent him there."

"How long have you even been here? I thought you'd be at your place with Tim."

"You told me you needed one hour, I gave you two so don't you start giving me attitude Probie."

"Sorry Mike. Tony why don't you say your good night's and head upstairs? We could all do with an early bedtime."

"Including you?" Tonya asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes kid, even your Dad" Grandpa Franks answered in his place and Tony saw his Dad share an annoyed look with his Grandpa before turning down his gaze. His defeated look making Tony chuckle slightly until he saw his Dad advance on him.

"Oh, so you think it's funny huh? I'll show you funny…" With that his Dad started tickling him mercilessly, soon being accompanied by both Uncle Steve and Grandpa Franks.


	11. Chapter 11

"I appreciate you taking the time off Mr. Gibbs" Uncle Steve greeted them formally the next morning. Tony could barely refrain from raising an eyebrow at the greeting since the two were as close as brothers, hell even Grandpa Franks called them brothers.

"No problem Mr. Hayes. Thank you for calling me." As soon as the door was closed all formality was gone with the wind. "So, are you done thinking now?"

"Honestly Leroy, there isn't much more I can do than what I told you yesterday."

"You are the damn Principal!"

"Come on Leroy, not in front of Tony for God's sake! The last thing the kid needs is to hear us fight." His Dad calmed down a bit at that.

"Is there something you can do?" Gibbs asked now a lot calmer with the worry clearly showing through.

"Yes. As I was about to say before your little rant…" Steve said and gave Gibbs a meaningful look causing Tony to chuckle a bit. "First things first, I'll take over detention for the week."

"How do you plan on doing that without too many questions?"

"I just want to keep an eye on our two Tony's since they can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Okay…something more?"

"I'm going to start dropping in at various times of Tony's classes to see the dynamics first hand."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I want to check the dynamics of the classes, make sure that I have a good idea of how things are going outside this room."

"You do have a brain at times."

"Well thanks Leroy."

"Do you have something more?"

"No, but I do need your son's math paper."

"I can grab it for you, it only takes a second." Tony chipped in.

"No!" His Dad and Uncle said at the same time before sharing a look.

"Why not?! It's literally three steps from the door."

"Because we don't want you running into Tony Rizzo again alone, okay buddy? You need to try to give him the cold shoulder. If he approaches you walk away, or even better, find an excuse to find me or one of the teachers who won't let themselves be manipulated by the other Tony."

"You make that sound easy." Tony said a bit accusingly.

"We only have your best interest at heart son, you know that." His Uncle said calmly. "So, let's fetch that paper."

Said and done. Twenty seconds later they stood outside Tony's locker and Tony took a deep breath before opening the door. He had a bad feeling about this for some reason. As soon as he opened the door a paper fell down onto the ground. He took a quick look at his Dad and Uncle making sure they hadn't seen and choose to ignore it, having a sinking feeling how it had gotten there. Quickly grabbing the worksheet, he gave it to his uncle and slammed the locker door shut.

"Here." His uncle nodded and quickly compared the two worksheets. Nodding once more he passed back Tony's.

"You are in the clear Anthony, just make sure there are no more misunderstandings, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Mr. Gibbs."

"Mr. Hayes." Once both were out of sight Tony bent down and retrieved the paper: _"You are going to regret it if you told anybody who did it."_

-The Other Tony-

"Good morning, class. Ms. Duncan." The voice was calm but held a hint of authority in it and Tony grimaced slightly. His Uncle had found a way to actually set his plan in motion this early, something Tony hadn't counted on. Even though he wasn't too fond of the situation he, just as everybody else stood up to show his respect and greet his Principal. Turning around to face his Uncle who walked towards the front of the room, Tony met his eyes briefly. The look they shared was brief and as impersonal as it could get with his Uncle, which wasn't very impersonal, but Tony still felt a sting of pain. No matter how many years his Uncle had been his Principal, Tony could never quite get rid of the hurt he felt over the more impersonal tone and less familiarity in his Uncle's eyes during school hours. At least as long as they were around other people. As soon as they were alone his Uncle came down twice as hard on him, taking on the role as uncle and principal at the same time. Tony could still remember the first week with his Uncle as Principal.

 _Flashback_

 _Tony had stared angrily at his Uncle during the whole presentation in the auditorium. His Dad and Uncle had broken the news a week ago and Tony hadn't minded it at the time, now that he had listened to his Uncle for the past half an hour though…he did. He had suddenly realized that his Uncle's rules were quite a bit stricter than the last Principal's and that meant Tony wouldn't get away with any of his usual pranks or a hint of teenage attitude here and there. And that was all his Uncle's fault._

" _Tony!" Luke whispered beside him. "Who are you glaring at?"_

" _No one Luke. No one." As he said those words he decided to not let his Uncle get in his way, as a matter of fact the first prank was gonna have his Uncle's name on it. He already had the perfect prank in mind, he just needed Luke's help with a few things. As soon as the day was over Tony drew Luke aside and explained his plan to prank someone._

" _Who?"_

" _Not here. Why don't you follow me home and I'll explain everything…"_

" _Okay, I'll call my parents."_

 _End flashback_

"I'm here to check first-hand how things are going." His Uncle said once the whole class including the other Tony had greeted him. The other Tony was surprisingly standing along with the rest of the class and Tony couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that until he felt his Uncle's eyes land on him and blushing looked down. "And since it seems that you are in the middle of a important lesson, I'll just sit here a while and observe." Tony was on edge during the whole class. He was seated next to the other Tony as usual and even though his Uncle was supposed to observe the other Tony, he felt his Uncle's eyes on him more than once. It stressed him out so much that he refused to answer any questions even though he knew the answer. Once the bell rang he was the first one out the door, heading straight for his locker.

"Hey Tony!"

"Hey Luke, so when do you plan on catching up with the rest of us in math?" Tony asked teasingly, instantly in a better mood. Luke had been absent the two last days so it was a happy surprise to see him in school. Tony knew he could really use that friend right now. The others had started hanging around the other Tony more and more. A few looks and whispers was all the attention Tony got from them now. It angered him and hurt him at the same time, how could his friends turn on him just like that?!

"You know math isn't my strongest suit." Luke grimaced.

"Yeah, well, it was worth asking." Luke snorted at that and suddenly eyed him weirdly.

"What's up Tony? Are you okay? You seem a little too relieved at seeing me.."

"It's nothing Luke."

"You can't lie to me Tony, I've known you too long."

"It's stupid Luke, just let it go."

"When have you ever known me to let things go?"

"I'm begging you Luke, don't get mixed into this."

"Drugs?" Luke whispered.

"No! Never! What the…Luke never!"

"I had to ask."

"You shouldn't have to."

"It's not like that, come on Tony, you just made it sound so bad that I had to start with the worst. So if it isn't that then what is it?" Tony could suddenly see his Uncle staring at him from the end of the hallway.

"Not here."

"Okay, then. Your place, after school."

"I can't. I'm grounded."

"You what? I'm on mini vacation with my family for 5 days and you are suddenly grounded?!"

"It's a long story."

"We need to start somewhere."

"Yeah, but not now." The same second the bell rang and Tony sprinted to his next class, relieved when the door closed and his Uncle was nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

_-Flashback-_

" _Are you crazy?!"_

" _Come on Luke, it's not as bad as it sounds!"  
"No?! Because I definetly heard you say we are going to prank the new principal who doesn't seem to be anyone you want to play games with."_

" _He isn't." Tony mumbled._

" _What did you say?! Why do I get a feeling this is about more than just a stupid prank on the new principal?"_

" _It's just a prank Luke, are you in or out?"_

" _No."_

" _What?!"_

" _Tony, he hasn't even done anything yet."_

" _Oh no?! He has done plenty! Become principal for my school for one. Why the hell did he have to go and take a job at my school?!"_

" _Okay, now I'm certain there is more to this. Who is the guy Tony?"_

" _Nobody Luke. Nobody."_

 _-Flashback ends-_

"You've got to be kidding me" Tony muttered under his breath when he walked into his fourth class of the day, seeing his Uncle once again stand there in the front. Bluntly ignoring him Tony felt a similar rage towards his Uncle as all those years ago. Having his Uncle look out for him should make him feel safe, but the other Tony's words rang in his ears, making him concerned for Tim. He had cornered his brother yesterday evening before their Dad got home and told him to keep an eye out for Tony Rizzo. Tony had refused to say anything, just told his brother to be careful so the other Tony's rage for him didn't make him go after Tim as well.

"Tony!" Luke hissed quietly. "Sit down already." Tony, lost in his thoughts hadn't reacted to the command to sit down and blushed when he realized the whole class was staring at him.

"Something wrong Mr. Gibbs?" Mr. Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir. I'm fine sir. Sorry sir."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Tony tried to concentrate but feeling his Uncle's eyes on him every now and then made it hard. He felt Luke look oddly at him as well, but ignored it way better than he did Uncle Steve's looks. When the bell rang he rushed out from the classroom followed by Luke.

"Are you still going to give me that crap about it being nothing?!"

"Luke, I told you not to get involved"

"And I chose to ignore it, now what's going on? Why the hell is Principal Hayes suddenly checking in during the classes?!"

"I don't want to talk about it Luke, besides who says I even know the reason behind it."

"Because you do. Come on Tony you still owe me big from that first prank on your Uncle."

"That was years ago!"

"So? I can collect the favors whenever I like."

"Luke…"

"Come on Tony, aren't we best friends?! I've known you since we were six!"

"We are, but really, you don't want to get involved."

"Because of this?!" Luke held up the note the other Tony had left him. Tony tried to grab it back but to no use. "You are bullied and didn't tell me?! I'm your best friend for heaven's sake! You don't have to hide this Tony."

"Luke I'm begging you."

"Sorry Tony, I won't back down this time. I need to know." Tony could see the other Tony walking slowly past and desperately wished Luke would just shut up.

"Luke! It's nothing, let it go."

"Is your Uncle on this?"

"Not here. Not now." Tony hissed as the other Tony came closer.

"Then when?!"

"Just not now."

"Hi, I'm Anthony Rizzo, I don't believe we've met." Tony took Luke's momentarily surprise as his opportunity to snatch back the note and slam his locker shut, ignoring the fact that his history book still was in his locker and he need it for his next class.

"Luke Andrews." Luke had seen Tony's facial expression change for a millisecond when the other Tony had approached, making his tone more cold than usual. "If you excuse me I was in the middle of something."

"Guess I'll see you around then, just hoped for a new friend."

"From what I can see, you already have plenty." Luke said coldly and nodded towards the group of people following him.

"Sure, whatever. See you. Have a nice day Tony." The tone was sweet but made Tony shudder.

"Is it him?"

"No. It isn't. He's nobody."

-The Other Tony-

 _Flashback_

" _So let me make this clear, we are doing this for no reason at all?!"_

" _It isn't like we haven't before."_

" _Maybe. But this is different."_

" _Not the way I see it." Tony relied shortly._

" _Taping an air horn under the Principal's chair?! Rigging his computer to start playing an edited version of Let It Go?! Tony these are not small pranks anymore! How did you even get the keys to get in here?!"_

" _Charm. And it won't hurt him, he has seen and been through worse."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Trust me."_

" _Tony either you tell me or I won't rig his computer and we both know you can't do it without me!"_

" _Okay! He's my Uncle. Honorary uncle, but still."_

" _Your Uncle?!"_

" _Uncle Steve is like a brother to my Dad, meaning we'll never get away with anything ever again. This is just a small prank to show my displeasure."_

" _Like a brother to your Dad?! Tony you are crazy, let's get out of here. Now!"_

" _Calm down! Nobody will know it was us."_

" _No?! He is your freaking Uncle! And if he doesn't figure it out agent Gibbs will."_

" _You are overreacting Luke, just do it okay, he won't know it was us…"_

" _Are you sure? Honest now Tony, because after the past few months I think I've had enough of angry parents. "_

" _You'll be fine." Tony assured him, at the same time rigging a bucket of paint over the door._

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _It's nothing that will hurt him, it's just a bit extra okay?!"_

" _Nothing more Tony, promise me." Luke almost pleaded._

" _Why are you suddenly such a party pooper?!"_

" _Because the bigger you make this the more unlikely the chances of him not investigating!"_

" _It will be fine. He'll never know."_

 _Flashback ends_

-The Other Tony-

"You got detention?! Please tell me you are kidding me Luke!" Tony hissed angrily at his best friend.

"It's the only place we can talk, so no, I'm not kidding you Tony."

"Principal Hayes is the one who is handling detention, we'll never get any notes past him!"

"I can be creative."

"He has eagle eyes Luke, you said it yourself."  
"Frankly, I don't care. Somebody is harassing my best friend and you won't tell me who, so I'll do whatever it takes."

"Luke you really don't have to. "

"I do."

"Good afternoon students" Principal Hayes greeted as he came into the room directly followed by Anthony Rizzo. Luke and Tony had already secured the seats next to each other in the back row, Tony sitting next to the window, meaning Anthony Rizzo wouldn't get the upper hand.

"Good afternoon Principal Hayes." The students in detention chorused.

"Sit down. Now, you have all been here before and know the rules, rules I am a firm believer of. Breaking those rules will lead to more detention so don't even try."

"Like anybody would be stupid enough to." Luke muttered quietly, earning himself a glare from both Tony and the Principal.

"Something you'd like to share Mr. Andrews?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Well then. One hour starts right now."

It was about ten minutes into the detention that Tony all of the sudden saw something land next to his history book. Frowning slightly for a second before putting on a mask and glancing towards his Uncle, Tony reached over to change the page, at the same time carefully sliding the note on to the page he would read next.

" _Tell me."_ He read.

Tony frowned slightly at the demanding tone Luke had been able to put into two words, Tony picked up his pen and slid the note onto his notebook, still making sure his Uncle didn't see. Knowing his best friend well enough to know he wouldn't give up, Tony started the tale from the beginning, only pausing to read through a few pages of his history book here and there making it look as if he was taking notes. It was almost a relief to tell it in whole, this time not leaving anything out. As Tony ran out of paper after only a little while he soon received a second paper, this time blank, where he kept writing. By now he could feel his Uncle's eyes burning on him and sped up the pace of the story, deeming it too big of a risk to tell it in detail now that Uncle Steve clearly was suspecting something. Finishing the first half of the story, Tony promised to tell him the rest later and as soon as his Uncle shifted his gaze to the other Tony, Tony passed the note to Luke. His history assignment was one he could finish later so Tony decided to please his Uncle by working on the assignment he had been given. Luke could wait a little longer.

 **A/N: I could really need some reviews right now guys, I feel the inspiration fading for all my stories for some reason. Your comments always keep me going so if you just have a few seconds to spare, please let me know your thoughts on the story.**

 **p.s. I know some of you comment a lot and that is highly appreciated, I haven't forgotten you.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Other Tony chapter 13

A/N: So sorry guys for disappearing like I did, especially since I got so many wonderful comments. I really appreciate it! The reason I wasn't writing was simply that life caught up with me and demanded my full attention. To top it off I made myself a promise this December to try to write on the book I'm working on each and every day. Those two combined was the reason for me not writing new chapters. Now though I'm back, and here I will stay!

-Flashback-

" _Something on your mind Steve? You've been quiet all through dinner." Gibbs asked his brother._

" _I'm fine Leroy, just thinking about some problems at school."_

" _What problems?!" Tony felt his Dad's eyes land on him and focused on his food, trying to ignore the looks._

" _Some students don't seem too fond of me being there."_

" _How so? I've read the new rules and I know you won't settle with anything less than respect from your students."_

" _It's not really attitude towards my face, I had a pretty extreme prank played on me on Friday."_

" _What kind of prank?"_

" _Air horn under my seat, a edited version of a song playing as soon as I opened the computer…"_

" _Something else?"_

" _Somebody thought it be funny to change me into a Smurf. He or she rigged a bucket of blue paint over my door. Ended up ruining my suit, but it's mostly the thought of somebody putting that much thought into a prank. That isn't exactly the welcome I hoped for."_

" _I'm sure it just was a stupid prank Steve, even though I would have wanted to see you standing there covered in blue paint. The color really suits you, you know."_

" _I heard about that." Tim chipped in. "Nobody knows who it was, most people wouldn't have dared to mess with you."_

" _Is the last your opinion, or somebody else's?" Uncle Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow. Tony was watching the whole exchange tensely, just waiting for his Uncle to give him a clue whether he suspected Tony or not._

" _Everybody I heard talking about the prank said they never would have had the guts to do it."_

" _Somebody had." Gibbs said eyeing his oldest suspiciously._

" _Yeah anyhow, what did you think of the first week, kids? Am I really such a bad principal that I deserved that?!" Uncle Steve asked teasingly, but with a hint of seriousness in his voice._

" _No! Of course not Uncle Steve!" Traitor, Tony thought as he listened to his brother trying to convince their Uncle he was the best principal ever. Not really wanting to answer the question Tony tried to change the question._

" _Speaking of school squirt, don't you have a new teacher as well? We had a substitute instead of him so I want to know how serious he is…"_

" _Come on Tony don't try anything, he's nice."_

" _Need more than that squirt."_

" _No pranks Tony." His Dad's voice had gotten serious once again and Tony felt the anger rise._

" _Why not?! A harmless prank Dad is just that, harmless." Tony argued._

" _Settle down kid." His Uncle ordered but Tony ignored him._

" _Like what happened to Uncle Steve, it's not like he got hurt or anything?!"_

" _It still wasn't that nice Tony. You know I don't mind small pranks here and there, but school is a different story. You are there to learn, not mess around. A lot of these pranks will make me look incompetent for this job, it will look like I can't handle my students and the teachers will lose their respect for me as well."_

" _You really are making this a too big of a deal." Tony mumbled._

" _Anthony. This discussion is ended. I ever hear of you pranking someone at school I'll let your Uncle come down on you like a ton of bricks, you got me?!"_

" _Yes sir." Tony muttered angrily at the table. In no time his Dad had rose from the table and he now stood next to Tony turning the chair Tony sat on to face him._

" _Do we have a problem Anthony?" Gibbs asked hands on each side of his oldest son's shoulder, leaning into his personal space._

" _No sir." A tap to his chin had Tony meeting his Dad's eyes and backing down immediately. "Sorry."_

" _I don't expect us to have to have this conversation again Anthony, is that clear?!"_

" _Yes sir." They wouldn't, because his Dad would never find out who had pranked Uncle Steve. At least that's what he thought._

-Flashback ending-

"How was your day?" His Dad stood leaning against the doorframe to his room watching as he finished up his homework.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Dad, it was fine." Tony sighed.

"Not the least weird to have Uncle Steve present during some of your classes?" Gibbs asked knowingly. Tony's downcast eyes was all the answer he needed. "Tony buddy, lying to me shouldn't be an option."

"Sorry."

"You know better kid, you know I can't help you unless you are honest with me."

"I know Dad."

"Are you telling me everything Tony?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"What?" The question was totally unexpected and took Tony by surprise.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Tony?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Tony."

"Dad I'm okay, you don't have to worry."

"It wasn't what I asked Tony."

-Flashback-

" _It's not what I asked Tony." Luke said, quickly losing his temper._

" _Why do you need to know?!"_

" _Because you wouldn't do something like this unless something happened last Sunday."_

" _Why…?"_

" _Come on Tony, what did he say to make you this angry?"_

" _Nothing Luke."_

" _You say that a lot lately you know,"_

" _Come on Luke." Tony groaned. He really didn't want to talk about it._

" _No. We are best friends Tony, that means you should trust me with these kinds of things."_

" _I do Luke."_

" _Then tell me."_

" _He complained to Dad about the prank and when I started talking about harmless pranks being just that-harmless, they both got angry with me."_

" _And that's exactly why this is a bad idea."_

" _I'm not going to change Luke, not even to please Uncle Steve. He thinks I'm the same boy at school that he sees every Sunday, but I'm not. This is the only place I've been able to act out even a little, where I can test my boundaries without Dad or somebody else coming down on me like a ton of bricks the second I step out of line."_

" _He is the Principal, Tony. Don't you think the first thing he did was to read your file?!"_

" _No, he wouldn't do that, besides he promised not to dig into my school history unless I gave him reason to."_

" _And you don't think pranking him repeatedly is going to give him one?! You were the ultimate prankster last year, one quick glance into your file and you are busted Tony."_

" _Then we'll get rid of my file too." Tony said determinedly._

-Flashback ending-

"Tony!"

"What?!" Tony asked startled suddenly ripped from his thoughts at his Dad's voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When Uncle Steve first started as our Principal."

"Tony…" Gibbs said, the warning clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not giving him a hard time or anything like that, I just suddenly came to think about it."

"You better not."

"After what you did when you found out?! And Uncle Steve?! Not a chance in the world I'd do anything like it again."

"Good, now back to my original question." Tony gulped, he had hoped telling his Dad about what he was thinking effectively would have moved the conversation away from that question, but clearly nothing could take his Dad's mind of that question. "The longer you stall Anthony the clearer it is there's something you aren't telling me, so out with it son! What aren't you telling me?!"


	14. Chapter 14

The Other Tony chapter 14

Merry Christmas guys! This is my Christmas gift for you so I really hope you like it.

-Flashback-

" _This is really not how I pictured my day going." His Uncle's voice suddenly broke through the air in the office both him and Luke currently were in._

" _It's not what you think." Tony immediately defended._

" _Oh, so you two aren't the pranksters whose been targeting me for two weeks now?!"_

" _Come on Uncle Steve."_

" _No. Sit down! Both of you!"_

" _You can't be serious" Tony muttered angrily._

" _I most definitely are, so I wouldn't test me right now Tony. You are in enough trouble as it is."_

" _You can't prove anything." Tony blurted out._

" _We'll see if your Dad thinks me finding you here setting up your next prank isn't evidence enough."_

"…"

" _Don't even bother Tony. All I want to know is why?!" Tony bit his lip and gazed down at the floor not wanting to answer._

" _Anthony."_

" _Come on Uncle Steve, we aren't at home right now, you can't use that." Tony complained._

" _Anthony Leroy."_

" _We wanted revenge." Luke suddenly blurted out, making both Uncle Steve and Tony to turn their gazes over to him. "Sorry." Luke whispered._

" _For what?!" Uncle Steve questioned._

" _You weren't speaking to me."_

" _That's true, however I appreciate you answering the question. Would you care to elaborate?"_

" _You took away our ability to let school be school and home be home."_

" _Us being Tony?" Uncle Steve questioned his voice calm, careful not to startle the cooperative boy._

" _With all due respect sir, that's not my place to say."_

" _You are right, thankyou Lucas." Luke grimaced at the use of his real name something that didn't go unnoticed. "Guessing you aren't too fond of your real name?!"_

" _Not really sir."_

" _I'll make you a deal Luke…"_

" _You know my nickname?!"_

" _Both Tony and his Dad has spoken highly off you on more than one occasion. So the deal is, as long as you keep yourself out of trouble young man, I'll call you Luke. If you ever though get into trouble you'll be Lucas again. No second chances."_

" _That sounds really great sir."_

" _So seeing it is Tony's place to tell me, why don't you go outside and wait for a few minutes while I speak to Tony alone."_

" _Yes sir." As soon as Luke closed the door behind him, Tony exploded._

" _I'll make you a deal, stay the hell away from my friends!"_

" _Anthony!"_

" _You have no right to use that against me while I'm in school."_

" _So you'd rather have me deal with this later when your Dad gets home?! Don't think that's a great idea."_

" _Still." Tony muttered, not knowing what else to say. He really didn't want to deal with this at home._

" _Why Tony?"_

" _Luke already told you."_

" _Didn't make much sense though."_

" _Maybe not to you…"_

" _Why don't you explain it then?"_

" _No."_

" _Okay then, you've left me no choice." Opening one of his desk drawers Uncle Steve took out a yellow folder marked Anthony Gibbs and opened it._

" _Hey! That's not fair! You promised!"_

" _You young man really aren't in a position to tell me what's fair! I told you I wouldn't do it unless you gave me a reason to. You won't answer and the answer Luke gave me leads me to believe whatever I find inside here is going to be interesting."_

-Flashback ending-

"Out with it son. What aren't you telling me?!"

"Hello Gibbs family!" Luke's voice suddenly rang followed by a slammed door. Luke had stopped knocking years ago.

"Luke?!"

"Yes sir?"

"How come you suddenly start siring me son?"

"Sorry Gibbs. I'm thinking about school so it kind of just came out of habit.

"Any problems?!"

"No, I've tried hard to keep my nose clean."

"Good. Now, I guess you know Tony's grounded."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted a word with Tim if you don't mind and Tony got my history book by mistake so I'm without all my notes and have an essay I really should write." With that Luke turned to walk out of the room when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Stop right there Lucas Andrew. I have a feeling you know what's going on here and I want to know just how much you are aware of."

"I haven't gotten the full story yet sir, Tony just told me bits and pieces. I know you want me to step up and tell you if there is something going on, but this time I truly didn't have a chance."

"Okay Luke, why don't you guys tell me what's going on together."

"Tony told me you guys were on it."

"We are but I think there is more to the story."

"You haven't told him about all of it have you?!" Luke asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I told him most of it Luke. Come on. How much do you expect of me?!"

"You know they would help you."

"He wants to hurt my kid brother Luke, what would you have done!" Tony yelled, totally forgotten his Dad was in the room.

"Who Tony?!" His Dad was at his side in less than a few seconds gripping his chin forcefully, making Tony meet his eyes.

"Anthony Rizzo. He threatened me to hurt Tim and after all he has done I couldn't take the risk. I could handle it Dad but you know Tim can't!"

"We could put an end to this in a few seconds Tony, he wouldn't have been able to hurt your brother. Deep down inside you know that, so why try to play the hero?!"

-Flashback-

 _It took his Uncle 15 long minutes to read through the map, or rather skim through it because it was to say the least, thick._

" _Tony look at me." Uncle Steve waited until he with angry eyes met his gaze. "Is all this true?"_

" _Yes sir." Tony bit out turning down his eyes to study the floor._

" _Look at me! You are the prankster I've heard rumours about since I've started and you willingly took my promise to keep your past your past as a way to get away with pranking me of all people?!"_

" _It wasn't like that!"_

" _So how was it then Anthony?!"_

" _You won't even listen to me!"_

" _Watch yourself Anthony and lower your voice. Remember who you are speaking to."_

" _The uncle who had to come in and destroy everything." The seconds his Uncle couldn't hide the hurt he felt at the words had Tony's anger defuse a little._

" _You mean I destroyed your little pranking game the last Principal let you get away with without telling your Dad half of what you did._

" _It's not like it was anything big!"_

" _Judging from this Anthony, at least every other was. Here both me and your Dad thought you were doing just fine in school, instead you've been goofing around this whole time. Well guess what, that ends now. From this day on I'll watch you with hawk eyes. I'll have your Dad formally request weekly updates on you, that way I'll have an excuse to request those."_

" _Yeah because it's not like you want anybody knowing I'm your nephew!"_

" _It has nothing to do with that Anthony and you know it." Tony just stared angrily at him._

" _This clearly isn't going to go anywhere so I think we'll call your Dad into a meeting tonight. Seeing this map might give him a heads up on what his oldest has been up to the last few years."_

" _You can't!"_

" _I can and I will!"_

-Flashback ending-

"I don't know Dad."

"Do you have any idea Lucas?!"

"No sir, I truly don't. "

"Okay kid, why don't you go on and tell me what you know." Sighing Luke did just that, keeping an eye on his best friend at the same time. "Thankyou Luke. I truly believe you were trying to do the right thing. Next time though, at first sight of anything like this, I expect you to come straight to me or Steve."

"Yes sir."

"Go on then." Once Luke was out of the room, Gibbs turned to his son once again.

"Pen and paper. I want the whole story and don't leave anything out this time, I mean it Anthony. No more secrets."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry guys for the use of map instead of folder or file in the last chapter. Mapp spelled like I just spelled it is the word for file/folder in my native language so I always struggle with that word. Hope you understood me anyway. It's currently 4 am here were I live so don't judge me for any spelling errors. I really wanted this up for you guys on New Years Day to kind of set the tone for the rest of the year. Hope you like it!**

" _Something wrong Steve?" Gibbs asked irritably as he answered the phone._

" _I caught my prankster Leroy."_

" _You are calling me to tell me you caught the prankster?!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I'm at work Steve."_

" _I'm aware Leroy."_

" _Steven." Gibbs growled, his patience wearing thin._

" _It was Tony and Luke, Leroy. My own nephew pulled all those pranks for the silliest of reasons. I hate to ask this from you, but there is something you simply need to see so could you take a few hours off from work and get down here. It doesn't have to be right away, it might be a good idea actually to let him calm down a bit."_

" _What do you mean Steve?! He didn't shout at you did he?!"_

" _He is upset Leroy, I had to read his file and that didn't sit too well with him."_

" _That's no damn excuse and we both know it!"_

" _Calm down or I won't let you have a word with him."_

" _Fine. I won't yell at him right now. I'm in the middle of a crime scene though so Steve do you think…"_

" _That I could keep Tony here until you get here? Of course, Leroy. Now, are you calm enough to actually SPEAK with your son?!"_

" _Yeah, give him the phone." Steve stood up and walked over to the door and called Tony to him._

" _Your Dad wants a word." Tony shot his Uncle a glare but took the phone rather apprehensively._

" _Hi Dad."_

" _You are going to stay at the school with your Uncle until I can get this case far enough to take a few hours off to pick you up. And you'll better not get into any more trouble Anthony, is that clear?! If I hear another report of disrespect Anthony Leroy you can kiss every privilege you have goodbye._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Behave yourself son."_

" _Yes sir._

" _Good. I'll see you later."_

-Flashback ending-

Tony stared down at the papers stacked neatly on his desk. It had to be the longest confession he had written. It hadn't been easy in the beginning but after about a page the story had moved along by itself and the end result would have been impressive if it wasn't for the fact that it was a confession. Sighing he rose from his chair and headed downstairs only to run smack dab into his Uncle the second he stepped into the kitchen.

"Uncle Steve." Tony exclaimed surprised.

"You buddy sure do know how to make things harder than they have to be." Tony blushed at the reprimand and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry."

"Leave him be Steve. His whole confession is written on those papers in his hand."

"I sure hope that's the whole story this time Anthony."

"It is Uncle Steve."

"Hand it over then buddy." Tony did as requested, smiling slightly at his Dad's frown.

"You do know Steve he is my son, right?!" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"And I love him as my own."

"Nobody doubts that Steve." Gibbs said, changing his voice to serious.

"I just had to point it out Leroy."

"Go ahead then Steve."

-Flashback-

 _Tony had spent the last 3 hours pacing around in the area outside his Uncle's office. The door to the office was wide open and Tony every so often stopped and glared at his Uncle when he thought he wasn't looking. His Uncle had spent those hours reading the same thick folder containing every misstep and praise Tony had ever received in school._

 _To make it even worse Luke's Dad had come to pick Luke up after less than an hour's wait. The older Andrews hadn't been happy and after thirty more minutes inside his Uncle's office both him and Luke had been gone and Tony was yet again alone. Not long after that the Secretary made her way home and Tony was truly alone in the office area with only his angry Uncle as company._

" _Anthony Leroy Gibbs." The voice that suddenly had made it's way up behind him was highly disapproving._

" _Dad!"_

" _Leroy. Take a seat. Anthony corner."_

" _So what's this all about me having to see something right here right now?!"_

" _This." Steve said and pushed the thick folder across his desk. "This is your son's file, one I believe you haven't seen. I made him a promise to not open it unless he gave me a reason to and when he did give me a reason, I was quite shocked at what I found."_

 _Gibbs opened it with another word and Tony didn't have to turn around to know his Dad's was getting angrier by the second._

" _Anthony Leroy Gibbs, get out of the corner and sit your butt down. Right now!"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _First and foremost, what is this about you pranking your Uncle?!"_

" _They were all harmless."_

" _Not my question Anthony." Tony grimaced at the repeated use of his whole first name._

" _It was just for fun." Tony now tried, rather that, than actually telling his Dad about the real reason. What had slipped his mind though was that Luke already had told Uncle Steve the reason._

" _Anthony Leroy Gibbs. If I ever hear you lie to your dad again the outcome will be far from pretty! Corner! Now!" Tony scurried to the corner, having never seen his Uncle that angry._

" _Take a deep breath Steve."_

" _How can you be so calm Leroy when the kid just lied you right in your face?! Luke told me just a few hours ago that it had something to do with them wanting school to be school and home to be home, or at least Anthony. After having read his file it's clear that the only concern the kid had was to keep his pranking game in place no matter me being here or not." Steve fumed._

" _Steve. He won't give us any answers in the corner. I'll deal with the lying part at home."_

" _Anthony, sit down." Tony silently did as requested, but keeping his eyes focused everywhere else but at the grownups in the room. "Eyes up here." Tony cursed silently but met his Uncle's eyes. "Why?!"_

" _Your rules were stricter and that meant we had no way to slack off or bend the boundaries even a little."_

" _That your best excuse son?" Gibbs asked._

" _Yes sir. We had enough of having to be the perfect sons at home, being it at school too just seemed like too much to ask of us."_

" _Too much to ask of you?! You've got to be kidding me Tony! If not you'll soon see that what you now call too much to ask will double because up until now I've been cutting you some slack. From now on though that is all out the door."_

" _What do you mean?" Tony asked surprised._

" _That I'm gonna watch your every move from now on kid."_

" _Are you serious?! Yu can't do that to me?!"_

" _I am. I can. And I will."_

" _Are you really that desperate to destroy my life?!"_

" _Anthony. Lower your voice. Your Uncle deserves respect." Gibbs reprimanded sternly._

" _Yes sir." Tony said, knowing pushing his Dad on that matter would get him nowhere, except maybe into another corner._

" _Anthony Gibbs the official punishment for this is 2 weeks detention including Saturday detention, which you'll be spending helping the janitor wherever he needs a hand as repayment for the extra work you've caused him. If this ever happens again the punishment will be much stricter. This will better not happen again Anthony am I clear?!"_

" _Yes sir." Tony answered glaring his Uncle straight in the eyes. He might have agreed out loud but inside he was steaming. His Uncle had no right treating him like that. If he couldn't scream at him or be disrespectful towards him he'd just have to find another way to get his message across._


	16. Chapter 16

_The car ride home had been made in silence with his Dad gripping the steering wheel tight and Tony looking out the window, neither one saying a word. As soon as they pulled up outside the house another car pulled up beside them, but Tony turned his back against the driver and hurried towards the front door wanting a few seconds by himself to get a hold of his thoughts._

" _Upstairs, now." Was all his Dad said as he suddenly stood right behind Tony while he struggled with finding the keys._

" _Yes sir." It was expected and Tony didn't feel like pushing his Dad on that particular front right now, soon enough his Dad would have enough to be mad about. As soon as he found his key he hurriedly opened the front door and jogged upstairs without looking back once. Closing the door behind him Tony dropped down on the floor suddenly realizing how much trouble he was in. Angrily he threw his backpack across the room enjoying the feeling for all of three seconds before his Dad shouted:_

" _No throwing things Anthony!" from downstairs. Sighing Tony buried his head in his hands for a minute feeling a headache forming. Massaging his temples lightly Tony suddenly let his head fall back against the wall hard when a plan formed in his head. He saw his Uncle's expression when he had told the man he destroyed his life and suddenly realized that taking it a step further would give him the revenge he was looking for. A few seconds later his Dad called him from downstairs and while making his way to his Dad and Uncle Tony put his plan in motion._

-Flashback ending-

His Dad and Uncle had studied the confession with similar expressions for the longest time until they finally put down the papers and focused on him.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" His Dad sounded both annoyed and hurt at the same time and Tony gulped.

"I was scared for Tim"

"Is that really the whole truth Anthony?" Damn his Uncle and his ability to read Tony after the punishment last year. His Dad was even better at it, but having both knowing gazes on him made him feel trapped into a corner.

"Two" His Dad's voice was calm, just like his Uncle's but the disappointment in both of them was also clear.

"I felt like I deserved it." Tony said, barely a whisper and focusing his eyes on the table top rather than his Dad or Uncle.

"Why would you ever…?" His Uncle started before seemingly realizing something. The scraping of the chair next to his and the hand that cupped his chin wasn't unexpected but Tony still tried to resist it, not that it made a difference. Sooner than he would have wanted he was staring into his Dad's eyes.

"Why do you think you deserved it?" His Dad knew, Tony was sure of that, but his Dad still wanted him to say it. Glancing at his Uncle from the corner of his eye and seeing the expression he sported Tony sighed deep before admitting:

"I've been nothing but trouble lately and you've been nothing but understanding even though you kicked my ass a couple of times you always forgave me and I felt that it was more than I deserved. It was about Tim though as well."

"We know." His Dad simply stated before falling into thought.

"Dad?" Tony asked in a small voice when his Dad hadn't said anything a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Please just say something."

"Tony, you never deserve to be bullied, you get that through your head. No matter what, you never deserve it. I give you punishments for a reason and why I wasn't as angry as you might have expected me to be because you talked to me and explained it. I trust you Tony. I also trust you to come to me with things like this, just like it was with your teacher. You should have told me."

"Yes sir." The hug that followed was unexpected but tight and Tony felt the last of his tears fall on his Dad's shoulder.

-Flashback-

" _Disrespect, lying, pranking…" his Dad started while shaking his head. "Clearly there is more than a few things we need to set straight here and more than a few things you've been hiding from me."_

" _You make me sound like a five year old."_

" _You behaved like one." His Uncle chipped in, but Tony ignored it instead focusing on his Dad as if his Uncle hadn't said anything._

" _All I did was pull some pranks! They never hurt anybody!"_

" _Tone and voice Anthony."_

" _It isn't as bad as it seems." Tony said lower looking his Dad in the eyes._

" _No because it's worse." His oh-so helpful-uncle decided to chip in giving Tony a look he didn't acknowledge. The comment had stung but Tony tried to ignore it still following his plan. His Uncle didn't mean anything to him anymore and he would be sure Steve knew it to. The Uncle title was gone as far as Tony was concerned._

" _Do you have any idea what your little pranking game could have led to?!" His Dad asked angrily._

" _It didn't lead anywhere!"_

" _It could have had major consequences, both for you and your Uncle!" Of course. Tony felt the comment hit his heart and focused on the table top trying to get a hold of his emotions. Steve was more important, it was Steve they were concerned about. If that was how his Dad wanted to go about it then so be it. When Tony looked up he sported the same expressionless mask his Dad and Uncle were so good at. Tony saw Steve flinch a little when he noticed the expression while his Dad only furrowed his eyebrows._

" _I'm sorry." He wasn't, but he wanted this conversation over and done with._

" _Sorry for what you did or that you got caught?!" His Uncle asked rhetorically, making Tony see red and having a hard time ignoring it._

" _I should have told you about the pranks, but it was just nice having a little freedom at school to do things I never would have gotten away with at home. Being a former Marine's kid, your kid, is harder than you may think. All I wanted was to be like my classmates, for somebody to cut me a little slack."_

" _Cut you a little slack?!" Steve commented._

" _The pranks never hurt anybody they just gave me a chance to be like everybody else."_

" _More like your Principal's worst nightmare." Tony saw the realisation start to hit his Uncle when he didn't react to that._

" _Tony." Steve now tried, but Tony focused on his Dad._

" _I said I was sorry, I never thought about what it might be like for you if you ever found out."_

" _This isn't going anywhere right now. We both need some time to calm down a bit more." His Dad finally stated and Tony tried to hide the hurt at those words, silently hurrying upstairs, feeling his Uncle's gaze on him until he was out of sight._

 _-_ Flashback ending-

"Goo morning" Tony greeted his Dad the next morning only to see his Uncle sitting at the breakfast table once he made it into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too Kiddo." His Uncle teased.

"Didn't know you stayed over." Tony answered.

"Well we did have a few things to talk about, like how to get this thick-headed nephew I have to start talking to us." Tony blushed at that and looked down focusing on the sandwich he was preparing.

"Tony." Tony looked up at his Dad's voice and relaxed when his hand started gently massaging the back of his head. "We are fine, we just want you to start sharing things with us without us having to force you to."

"I try."

"Sorry kid, but you'll need to try harder."

"I will." Tony promised.

"Good boy." Gibbs commented dropping a kiss on the top of Tony's head making the boy smile wide.

"Still to make it all good again you are going to write us daily reports of what's going on." His Uncle suddenly said.

"What?!"

"Daily reports kid of the major happenings."

"You are aware that I soon can't move a muscle without one of you knowing?!"

"It's happening kid so get used to the idea." Tony glared at his Uncle making said Uncle raising one eyebrow unimpressed. "Behave kid. Don't go do anything you'll regret."

"You can't control my life! That's what your first year was about and look how that turned out!"

"Anthony. That year is history and will remain so. This isn't the academic reports I'm talking about, I'm talking about you writing a report of your day for us to read. And believe me when I say I'll know if you leave anything out so don't even try."

"I don't have a choice then." Tony stated unhappily.

"No son, afraid not. We need to know that you'll come to us and since you haven't we feel that this is the best solution." Tony felt the anger and stubbornness rise within him and clearly his Dad saw it too because just seconds later he got a swift head slap.

"Oh no you don't! This isn't up for debate Tony and I do not want a repeat of you going stubborn on us."

"I'm only as stubborn as you two."

"Anthony." His Uncle's voice was just as unimpressed as his expression had been only moments ago making Tony blush and feel like a kid being reprimanded.

"Calmer?" His Dad asked giving him the same unimpressed look Uncle Steve had.

"Yes Dad, sorry. It just feels like I can't breathe when both of you have me under constant control."

"Tony the diary/report thing doesn't mean you have to state everything you and your friends talk about, but we do expect you to be honest and write down or tell us if something special happens during the day. School or not."

"Still not too happy about it."

"Then do it and show us we can trust you to tell us and we'll skip it."

"How long will that take?"

"At least two or three weeks."

"Fine." Tony stated with just a hint of attitude.

"Anthony Leroy."

"Sorry. Okay, I'll do it." Tony agreed sighing, knowing pushing further would lead to Anthony Leroy Gibbs or three which either way meant consequences.

"Good, now how about you sit down and eat your breakfast before we all get late."

-Flashback-

" _Are you okay kid?" His Uncle asked, coming into his room an hour later. Tony ignored his question and kept doing his homework. "I did ask you a question son." Tony only turned around briefly to glare at his Uncle and was therefore grateful when his Dad made it into his room only seconds later, cutting of Steve's reply._

" _We still have some talking to do." His Dad said, eyeing him sternly._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Is that homework?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good." The word boy was missing from his Dad's usual comment and Tony felt another stab of pain._

" _Why resort to lying?"_

" _Didn't feel like I could tell you the truth."_

" _Why not?"_

" _You wanted me to be the perfect son which I never could be, I tried but I just wanted a chance to be normal every once in a while."_

" _Every once in a while." Uncle Steve snorted. "More like every second." Tony saw his Uncle's eyes narrow when he once again didn't react to the comment._

" _Tony I never wanted you to be perfect. I just wanted you to be you but still behave the way I raised you."_

" _Does that mean I don't have to be the perfect son?" Tony asked, letting the insecurity shine through._

" _You already are kiddo, just like your brother. You both are perfect in your own way, but a little less mischief and trouble would be appreciated kid, you truly are giving me grey hairs._

" _Thanks Dad, I'll try."_

" _Now that we've been through that I'd like to know what the disrespect was all about."_

" _He overreacted."_

" _He is in the room." Uncle Steve commented with a raised eyebrow._

" _What I did didn't warrant that kind o a reaction, besides he mixed work and personal time. My full name is not something he should be able to use against me in school."_

" _So you shouted at him?"_

" _He promised not to read my file and yet he did it. He broke his promise!"_

" _And from what I understand you two had a deal, I would have done the same thing in his shoes." Tony wasn't shocked at that so he didn't answer just stared straight ahead to make sure his Dad knew he wasn't happy with that statement, but that he accepted it._

" _You got me buddy?"_

" _Yes Dad."_

" _Good boy." Tony felt a weird smile spread out on his face at the words but frankly didn't care._

" _What is it buddy?"_

" _You said 'good boy'"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _First when you came in and asked me about my homework, you only responded with good- It felt good when you didn't leave out the last part this time." Tony admitted embarrassed._

" _Oh buddy…I never knew you took in every word that way. You do know I love you no matter what so don't try to find a message in my words I didn't put there."_

" _Love you too Dad."_

" _Hate to interrupt the moment, but I wouldn't mind seeing my other nephew before I leave."_

" _Is Tim at Grandpa's?"_

" _Yeah, I sent him there as soon as Steve told me what was going on."_

" _We decided on me handing out the punishments kid, after all it was mostly me it affected. The disrespect gives you a 2000-word essay on respect. I want it by Tuesday morning 8 o'clock. Other than that, a lot of things are going to change. First you are grounded which means that when your Dad is at work I or Mike will babysit you to make sure you stay out of trouble, and the grounding is indefinite because it comes down to trust."_

" _Furthermore, I requested weekly updates from your teachers which will go through your Uncle."_

" _And I am moving your locker to just outside my office."_

" _What?!" Tony couldn't possibly ignore that._

" _You heard me right, consider the locker nearest my office yours."_

" _That's not fair!"_

 _You don't get to decide that buddy, not after today, not after deliberately using my trust in you against me. I told you I'll have hawk eyes on you, this is just the start. Every Friday you'll report to my office and we'll go through the reports from the teachers together. In case your Dad is home we'll do it at home instead. You'll explain every single detail the teachers give me and hopefully that will keep you in check."_

" _Keep me in check?!" Tony spit out disgusted._

" _You do seem to find trouble everywhere." His Uncle said still as calm._

" _Still." Tony muttered before clamping his mouth shut again, He wasn't talking to Steve._

" _It's your life now kiddo, so get used to it." Tony didn't acknowledge the comment just turned towards his Dad._

" _Is that all?!"_

" _One. Cut the attitude Tony."_

" _Yes sir. Is that everything though?" Tony asked with less attitude._

" _Do you know the rules for your grounding?"_

" _No electronics, my bedroom door remains open, no going outside the house without permission to do so."_

" _Then that's it. Your grounding ends when we both trust you again."_

" _You both?!"_

" _Both me and Steve. You lied to us both son."_

" _Still, you are my Dad." Tony argued angrily._

" _And he is your Uncle so you are going to earn our trust again. Both of ours."_

" _But…"_

" _Two."_

" _Yes sir." Tony answered defeated._

" _Goodnight son, finish your homework and then go to bed, I'll check on you in an hour." Gibbs said dropping a kiss on the angry teens head. He knew that discussing this any further tonight wouldn't lead anywhere._

" _Night Dad."_

" _Night Trouble." His Uncle teased and tried to ruffle his hair but Tony ducked and refused to acknowledge his Uncle's words, instead choosing to sit down and finish his homework. From the corner of his eye Tony saw the raw hurt on his Uncle's face at his actions and almost changed his mind, but forced himself to stay strong. After all the man wasn't his Uncle anymore, so why care?!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Tony was a bit surprised at seeing his Uncle at the breakfast table the next morning. After all he had talked about wanting to see Tim before he was leaving yesterday so either he came over early this morning or he decided to sleep over anyhow. Whatever the reason Tony wasn't happy to see him. After yesterdays reveal that he had to earn back his Uncle's trust as well Tony had decided that staying as far away from his Uncle as possible would be for the best. Having said Uncle at his breakfast table wasn't part of the plan._

" _Morning." Tony greeted after having narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his Uncle hoping his Dad didn't notice behind the paper he was reading._

" _Morning Tony" his Dad greeted without looking up which meant that Tony had gotten away with it._

" _Morning son." Tony glared ever so slightly at his Uncle before completely ignoring him and going over to the fruit bowl, picking up an apple, before starting back upstairs._

" _Eat." The command was stern and Tony found himself at the fridge before he even could react. When his Dad used that tone of voice everything he did happened more or less reflexively. Tony wanted to argue that he wasn't hungry, but decide to not pick a fight this early. Turning back towards the table with a sandwich in his hand. Sitting down next to his Dad he ate as fast as he could without his dad calling him on it before drinking a glass of juice and turning to head upstairs._

" _I'm taking you and Tim to school so be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Tony only nodded as an answer before jogging upstairs nearly knocking Tim over._

" _Jees Tony! Watch out, you nearly knocked me over. You still have ten minutes so why are you even running?!"_

" _No reason Timmy-the cry-baby-"_

" _Tony!"_

" _Get over it Tim." Tony spat. Seeing the look on his younger brother's face Tony forced himself to calm down a bit. "Look Tim, I'm sorry okay? I'm just in trouble with Dad and Steve so I'm in a bad mood. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. Please don't tell them."_

" _Okay." Tim agreed sighing "But next time I'll tell Dad you called me names."_

" _Sure kid." Tony smiled ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionally._

" _5 minutes!" Steve called from downstairs._

" _Geesch Tony whatever you did really pissed him off."_

" _I know kid" Tony sighed. "But don't worry about it."_

 _-Flashback ending-_

Writing the days report for his Dad and Uncle wasn't something Tony wanted to do but he knew he had to so he'd just have to bite the bullet and do it. Sighing he got started and made it halfway before his mind started wandering off to the other Tony. His Uncle hadn't only been in all his classes but also made sure to speak to various teachers just outside the office so he always had his eyes on Tony. He'd only seen the other Tony in classes, but was pretty sure his Uncle hadn't had a word with him from the way he still looked smug every time Tony came near. Half past nine though Luke had suddenly been called to the office, something Tony hadn't counted on. When his best friend made it back fifteen minutes later he did so with a small laugh stating that the Principal had gave him a thorough scolding for missing so many homework assignments lately. Tony didn't buy it though. Hearing the front door close Tony made his way downstairs and found his Uncle in the kitchen.

"How was your day kiddo?"

"You had a visual on me for almost the entire time Uncle Steve, you should know."

"I get that it isn't ideal kid, but mind your attitude. I'd like to catch him in action if possible, because right now it's pretty much your word against his."

"What about the note?"

"It gives you a chance, but I'd like to expel him and then I'd need a bit more than that."

"You are the one who said you were going to take care of him!" Tony shouted. "If he knows you know he'll go after Tim!"

"Calm down son. We're doing everything we can."

"But Tim…"

"What about me?" Tim asked, coming into the room.

"Well hello there. I still think you could cause me a little trouble so I would have a reason to see you a bit more often."

"Is that what you are telling my boys when I'm not here?" Gibbs asked shaking his head coming into the kitchen too.

"Well it wouldn't hurt him Leroy." Steve argued. "That youngster of yours is too well behaved."

"No, but it would get him put on restriction."

"Even if it's just once, I never see him in school." Steve whined.

"No. Move his locker if you have to, but let my perfectly behaved son here be just the way he is."

"You are no fun Leroy, ever heard that before?!"

"Well yeah, usually by you." Gibbs smiled.

"And Mike and your Dad and…" When his two sons joined in on the laughing banter Gibbs couldn't help but smile, this family of his was something really special.

-Flashback-

 _The car ride to school had been made in silence with not even Tim daring to say a word. During the school day Tony had ignored Luke's questions about what happened until the last recess when he finally had had enough._

" _Let it be Luke! They were mad as hell and Steve read my file and then let dad read it!"_

" _Steve?!"_

" _Yeah, it's not like I'm calling him Uncle after all of this."_

" _What are you planning Tony?"_

" _From now on he is nothing to me." Tony explained determined._

" _Are you sure that's a good idea?! Won't he get hurt?"_

" _Yeah Luke, that's kind of the plan."_

 _When detention finally started Tony was irritated with seeing that it was his Uncle who was handling it. Coming into the room he suddenly spotted the seating chart on the blackboard and glared openly and intensely at his Uncle who had placed him in the desk right in front of his. Making it over Tony focused on his breathing to calm down a notch. He was ignoring his Uncle, he reminded himself._

" _Good afternoon Anthony." Tony ignored the greeting and sat down watching his Uncle's every move from the corner of his eye as he dug through his backpack looking for his Maths homework._

" _Anthony…" Steve started in a firm tone but was interrupted by a teacher calling him from the doorway. The rest of detention was served quietly since his Uncle had his hands full with a couple of other students. As soon as the bell rang Tony jumped up from the chair rushing towards the door but was stopped by his Uncle's hand on his shoulder just as he was about to pass the threshold. Swearing under his breath Tony stilled, reminding himself that he didn't want his Dad alerted to the treatment of his Uncle. "Stay." Tony fumed at that, he wasn't a dog. "Let's go." The car ride home was made in as much silence as the day before and the second Tony stepped through the front door he disappeared upstairs happy to have more than enough homework to use it as an excuse for not stepping out of his room for the rest of the evening._

 _-Flashback-_

"This is exactly how we wanted it." His Uncle praised sitting down next to Tony on the bed with Tony's report in his hand.

"Good to know."

"Tony look at me." Surprised Tony eyed his Uncle warily. "You are not in trouble kid, at least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your only warning kid to straighten up. As I said earlier me being present in almost every single one of your classes is understandably something you don't want, but that doesn't give you a reason to act out." Tony blushed at the reprimand.

"Sorry."

"One and only warning Anthony. You may think I'm annoying for taking it up this early on but I learned my lesson last year."

"So did I." Tony assured. "I was actually thinking about it, how bad things where. Don't worry, I'd never want to be in that position again. Ignoring your Principal/Uncle wasn't the easiest thing ever."

"Good to hear. What I never truly understood was how you could keep it from Leroy for as long as you could."

"You were busy and so was he."

"Still, but anyhow…I just wanted to say good night kid. Your Dad will be home in about 30 minutes so I'm heading home."

"Okay. Good night Uncle Steve."

"Good night son."

-Flashback-

" _Tony, Uncle Steve says that dinner is ready."_

" _Thanks squirt, but I have too much homework to stop working right now. I'll eat something later."_

" _You know Dad wouldn't approve of you missing dinner."_

" _I know kid, but I'm not hungry." At least not for sitting another half an hour across Uncle Steve, Tony thought._

" _Are you sure? It's lasagne."_

" _I'm sure kid, just tell Steve that I'm not hungry."_

" _You called him Steve again." Tim acknowledged._

" _It's his name."_

" _No, it's Uncle Steve to us!"_

" _Don't go there, kid." Tony groaned._

" _In other words, you aren't just not hungry, you want to avoid him. Fine, if that's how you want to do this then you can just tell him it yourself!"_

" _Tim!" Tony tried, but Tim was already out the door. Sighing Tony bent back down over his homework doing it for all of five minutes before his head started hurting. Moving over to his bed Tony laid down on his back burying his head in his hands._

" _Are you okay?" His Uncle's voice was unexpected and Tony bolted up from the bed only to glare at his Uncle once he realised who it was._

" _I'm fine."_

" _Didn't look fine. The truth Anthony." Tony ignored the other man and sat back down at the desk. It was only seconds later that Tony felt himself being spun around._

" _You, young man, are already on thin eyes so I suggest you start thinking about whether this attitude of yours will be worth it."_

" _Yes sir." The words were spoken with a hint of anger traceable, but Steve backed down._

" _Good, there is some dinner left if you want some."_

" _No thank you. I'm not hungry." With that Tony turned around only to be spun back around again._

" _I don't know how long you think you can keep this up Anthony, but the attitude or whatever you want to call it will only land you in trouble. As will defiance and not being respectful. And not eating will only give you a hungry stomach nothing else."_

" _I haven't defied anyone!"_

" _Tone, Anthony Leroy. Last chance kid."_

" _Fine." Tony huffed. The head slap that followed hurt but it was the phone in his Uncle's hand that caught his attention._

" _Do you really want me to report all of this to your Dad?"_

" _No sir."_

" _Then I suggest you straighten up. If you don't want to eat then that's fine today since you already missed dinner, but this is the only time. Tomorrow you'll eat dinner with me and Tim. Understood?!"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _You may finish your homework and then go to bed. I think an early bedtime could give you something to think about. Good night Tony." Tony almost didn't spin around, but then reminded himself that his Uncle was being unreasonable and did so. As he did he saw a hurt look flash across his Uncle's face. "I have no idea what this is son, but I hope you'll stop before you hurt us both." Tony swallowed hard at the hurt tone but didn't say anything. Hearing his Uncle descend the stairs Tony buried his head in his hands again, this time letting a few tears escape._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I decided to do a small summary of the two story lines, hopefully making it easier for you to keep up.**

So the main story that is narrated in this normal print is where the other Tony exists. He didn't even exist in the flashbacks since he is new to the school. The main story is where Tony first gets in trouble by switching places with the other Tony and then confronting him about it. Tony mostly did it because he doesn't have that many options when it comes to friends. In the main story Tony's French teacher doesn't like him so she is on the other Tony's side and constantly tries to get Tony in trouble for one thing or another. When the detention goes badly and Tony gets the blame he decides to run out of desperation. This is also where Tony feels that he has been nothing but trouble lately and that leads to him thinking he deserves to be bullied by the other Tony. Around this time Luke, Tony's long time best friend gets involved. Tony is scared that Tim will get hurt so he decides to leave a few things out of his confession. When Gibbs and Steve find out they decide that Tony should start writing a daily update to them about what's going on. Uncle Steve also drops in on Tony's classes and keeps a constant eye on Tony in school until he hopefully can catch the Other Tony in action, or if nothing else, prevent things from getting worse.

 _And then there is the flashback story which is set when Steve first became principal. Tony was okay with it until he realised that his Uncle's rules would mean the end of his little pranking game in school. That lead Tony to start pranking his Uncle and eventually getting caught. Steve isn't happy of course and when Tony refuses to give him answers he reads Tony's file, the one he promised not to read unless Tony gave him a reason to. Reading the file makes Steve feel like Tony used his trust in him to continue with the pranking game. Seeing the file also makes Steve call Gibbs. The official punishment was two weeks of detention including Saturday detention. The punishment at home is that he is grounded until he earns back trust from both his Uncle and Dad. He also has weekly updates from his teachers of how things are going that he has to discuss with his Uncle every Friday. Now Tony feels that he is treated unfairly by his Uncle so he decides to start ignoring him as revenge, not only at home but at school as well._

 **Hope that cleared it up a bit!**

 **-The Other Tony-**

 _Tony tiredly dropped his bag onto the floor before following its path and sitting down on the floor as well. His back and shoulders hurt more than he was willing to admit even to himself. It was three days ago he had been handed the combination to his new locker just outside the Principal's office, but Tony hadn't even opened it once. Determined to see his Uncle as little as possible Tony had been carrying around all of his books and supplies which resulted in a soaring back pain._

" _Are you okay?" Tim asked, coming into the room._

" _I'm fine Tim." Tony answered tiredly. The whole ignoring his Uncle/Principal thing was making him jumpy and constantly keeping him on his toes which led to Tony being tired. To top it off he was sleeping badly._

" _You sure?"_

" _Yeah kid."_

" _Is something up in here?"_

" _Dad?!" Both boys jumped at the unexpected voice of their father and Tim hugged him tightly while Tony lingered back a bit._

" _I'm sensing that only one of you has missed me."_

" _Sorry Dad, I'm happy you're home." Tony said giving his Dad a small smile and a hug as well._

" _That's better. Tim, your Uncle could use some help with dinner." Tim took the hint and hurried downstairs while Tony sat down on his bed, grimacing slightly when his Dad sat down next to him, gently cupping his chin._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _It's nothing Dad." Tony tried._

" _Uhuh. Truth or Ducky." Tony groaned, the last thing he wanted was a lecture from Ducky on his sleeping habits._

" _I just slept bad Dad."_

" _Something on your mind kiddo?"_

" _I'm fine Dad, I'll just go to bed a bit earlier tonight."_

" _Anthony."_

" _Dad, it's one night."_

" _Are you sure it's nothing?"_

" _I'm fine Dad."_

" _Okay, but you are going to bed as soon as your homework is done, I want you to have an early night. I'll check in on you in an hour."  
_

-Flashback ending-

"Seems like this is the only place I can seem to catch you alone." Tony eyed Tony Rizzo in the mirror while he washed his hands. As long as the other Tony was by himself, Tony knew he'd be fine.

"Do you want something?!"

"How about revenge for putting me in detention?!"

"Do you really think that's the answer?"

"It is for me, but first, so I know nobody else is in here…" The other Tony pushed him onto the floor before he dropped down and checked under the doors for any sign of other people. Tony grimaced as he hit his head and shoulder hard against the tile. Seemingly satisfied that they were alone the other Tony grabbed him and hoisted him onto his feet before lifting him against the wall. At that point Tony's heart started beating a little faster, he was no longer sure he'd get out of this unscathed, in fact he was pretty sure the plan had gone wrong somewhere.

"Did you really think this was over?! You squealed on me you rat, it's the only explanation I can find to the current situation."

"I wouldn't trust everything I hear." Tony answered calmly.

"Oh you think my sources are the problem?!" the other Tony laughed. "No, you are. You, the golden boy of this academy."

"I'm hardly a golden boy."

"Oh I heard about your past, but still, easy target if you ask me. You'd do anything to keep your friends since they are the only few people who want you around."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"You just wait and see, one more week and everyone will have forgotten about you, even your trusty little soldier Lucas."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"You'll see, with that he punched Tony in the face, before kicking him hard in the knee."

"Let go!" Tony roared, bringing his knee up to meet the other Tony's stomach, causing the other boy to let go of him.

"Oh, you are really asking for it now…" The other Tony said circling around him like if he was prey.

"How is you beating me up going to change anything?" Tony asked.

"A few more punches and then I'll scratch and bang myself up a bit and claim self-defence, I'm sure I can get our beloved French teacher to believe me and with no security cameras in here and your history as a prankster I'll just say I caught you planning a prank."

"I'm not so sure that's going to work."

"Oh, and why not?" The other Tony laughed and took a swing at him, causing Tony to have to duck.

"Because we aren't alone." Tony said.

"You wish."

"I'm not kidding."

"Liar." The other Tony roared and jumped on him.

"That's enough!" Luke jumped out of the stall he had been hiding in and hauled Tony Rizzo off Tony, in his turn trying to pin the other Tony against the wall, but was stopped by his best friend.

"Let him go and let's get out of here. This isn't your fight Luke."

"After what he did to you and threatened to do to Tim?! He'll be happy if all I give him is a broken nose."

"Luke. This isn't the way, come on." With one last disgusted look, Luke let go with a hard shove and grabbed his phone from the stall he had been hiding in. The other Tony suddenly realising he had been caught on tape, jumped towards Luke, trying to snatch the phone from him. Tony seeing it, was about to head for his best friend when Luke threw the phone towards him and yelled "Catch!". Tony Rizzo made a move for Tony, but Luke grabbed his leg, causing the other Tony to fall to the ground once more. Swearing he launched himself at Luke once more and Tony looked between the phone and his best friend, before opening the door and yelling out into the hallway:

"Somebody get a teacher!" Tony then turned back around and deserted the phone on the counter before launching himself at the other Tony and effectively rolling him of off Luke.

"That wasn't smart golden boy!" The other Tony punched him hard in the stomach before trying to attack his face. Tony rammed his full body weigh against the other Tony's right arm to get him to lose his balance. The other Tony that had been standing on all fours over him got caught off guard and Luke quickly helped Tony onto his feet, the two of them sharing a quick look as the other Tony too got onto his feet and started towards them.

"We are two against one Rizzo, it's over." Luke declared.

"Oh, you think I can't do more than this?! No phone, no proof and the little Gibbs is still out there." In that exact moment Tim came bursting through the door, having recognized his brother's voice and sent Jamie to get Uncle Steve while he sprinted towards his brother. Tony seeing the evil look on the other Tony's face quickly jumped towards his brother and slammed him hard into the ground, causing his brother to miss the other Tony's attack by a few inches. Tony Rizzo slammed into the wall instead and Luke lost no time putting his body weight to good use as he tried to keep the other Tony down. It was that scene that Uncle Steve was met with as he too came bursting through the door with two other teachers only a minute later. Luke and Tony Rizzo were struggling against each other coming closer and closer to where Tony had deserted Luke's phone, while Tony was scanning Tim for injuries. Luke may have been his best friend, but his brother had to come first and since his little brother had been unprepared to hit the floor he hadn't exactly hit it softly.

"Freeze!" His Uncle's voice was powerful and Tony did so, even though he knew the command wasn't for him. From the corner of his eye he saw his best friend being lifted off Tony Rizzo by Mr. Jamison and Mr. Smith taking a good hold of the other Tony. Tony himself was lifted to his feet by his Uncle who handed him off to Mr. Jamison while he helped Tim to his feet. "Let's go." Uncle Steve growled and started leading them out of the bathroom when Luke suddenly found his voice.

"I need my phone Mr. Jamison."

"Your phone, Mr. Andrews is the least of your concerns right now." Uncle Steve said sternly, turning in the doorway.

"Please, Principal Hayes. It contains evidence vital for the investigation." Luke pleaded.

"Investigation, Lucas?!" Uncle Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Luke answered, meeting Uncle Steve's gaze steadily.

"Three seconds."

"Yes sir." Mr. Jamison let go of Luke who quickly grabbed his phone and then got back to Mr. Jamison who took a steady grip of his arm. As soon as Luke was back in Mr. Jamison's grip Uncle Steve marched out of the restroom, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

-Flashback-

 _It was Friday and Tony hadn't spoken to his Uncle more than a word or two for days. He wasn't keen on the mandatory Friday meeting, but he knew he didn't have a choice so he knocked twice before silently entering his Uncle's office and sitting down on one of the chairs._

" _Since you aren't up for small talk I'll cut this short and just tell you what I've found out. All your teacher reports are good, a few teachers though have raised concerns about you not being your usual self. No one said it's something negative, they've just simply noticed you not being your usual happy self." Tony felt his Uncle's searching gaze on him, but just shrugged his shoulders as a reply. "No comment?!"_

" _No." from the corner of his eyes he saw his Uncle move around the desk and then kneel down in front of him with worried eyes, lifting his chin with a finger, so he was forced to meet his eyes._

" _You are really starting to worry us kid. If you are angry at me, so be, but don't do this to yourself." Tony didn't respond at first, just flinched slightly once he took in the full sight of his Uncle. Uncle Steve looked as if he had aged several years the past week and Tony had never seen him so worried before, or tired for that matter._

" _Sorry." Tony muttered before he could stop himself._

" _Kiddo, this isn't the way and you know it. You have until Sunday to snap out of this before I involve your Dad."_

" _That's not fair!" Tony protested._

" _Hey! Watch your tone! When it comes to your well-being I'm not going to take any chances."_

" _I'm perfectly fine!"_

" _Not looking that way kid. How much have you slept the last few days? Not to mention that I've seen you massage your temples more than a few times the last few days."_

" _How could you have seen me I haven't…" Tony trailed off realising he was about to tell on himself._

" _You haven't what?! Been to your locker at all the past few days?! Yeah, I've noticed."_

" _Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me the whole time?!"_

" _Not when you are risking your health!"_

" _It's my problem anyway, not yours! Besides Dad's already checking up on me and he is all I need!" Tony saw the words hit his Uncle and he bit his lip trying to turn away his gaze but was stopped by a strong grip around his chin, forcing him to meet his Uncle's hurt eyes._

" _No, you don't get to look away. If you are going to say things like that to me you'll have to live with how hard I take them." When Tony didn't respond Uncle Steve let go of his chin and stated: "I'll take you home kid. Mike's babysitting you for the afternoon and you have Saturday detention tomorrow." Tony just nodded and silently followed his Uncle out of the office._

-Flashback ending-

"Lucas, I want to hear your side of the story first, seeing as you are the most neutral part in the room right now." Luke was indeed seated between the two Tonys, something Tony figured was a deliberate move from his Uncle's side.

"That's not fair! You are taking their side! Neutral my ass! They both beat me up!" Tony Rizzo protested.

"There is nothing unfair here Mr. Rizzo, you'll get your turn after Lucas, if you can keep quiet that long that is. If not, you'll have to wait outside. I was simply asking Lucas to start off the story from HIS point of view. Besides, that kind of language is unacceptable in this school, understood?!"

"Yes sir." The other Tony gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Good. That was your one and only warning. Go ahead Lucas." Tony suddenly realised that his Uncle had picked Luke to go first for Luke's inability to lie to him. They all knew that Luke had huge respect for both his Dad and Uncle Steve, making him the perfect person to give his Uncle the story.

"I was thinking about Tony's problem with Rizzo here, this morning, when it suddenly struck me. He wouldn't do anything in front of you, sir, or one of the teachers. Nor would he if I was with Tony so he would most likely make the most of the one and only time he could corner Tony alone."

"What do you mean by making the most of it?"

"He is no stranger to harassing and framing Tony, he even threatened to go after his little brother. Who knows what could happen in a secluded spot. I couldn't let that happen, sir, so I talked Tony into tricking Anthony Rizzo here to end this once and for all."

"Did you go into the bathroom with the intent of causing Mr. Rizzo harm?"

"No sir. The plan was simple, make Anthony Rizzo believe he and Tony were alone and record whatever happened until we had enough evidence against him."

"How did that work in reality?"

"I snuck into the bathroom in the middle of a group of freshmen, making sure Anthony Rizzo didn't see anything. Once they all were out of there I hid in one of the stalls and Tony entered. Only moments later Anthony Rizzo entered as well and the rest is on my phone here." Luke reached into his pocket but as he tried to give the phone to Uncle Steve the other Tony all of the sudden slammed his body into Luke's causing the phone to drop to the floor. The other Tony dropped to the floor pretending to pick it up but Tony watched with horror as the other boy tried to remove the sim-card.

"Hey! Stop that! Luke, he is taking it!"

"Freeze. All of you!" Uncle Steve roared as Tony dropped to the floor next to his best friend and worst enemy.

"But…"

"I said freeze, Anthony Gibbs. And as for you, young man." He continued looking at the other Tony. "I believe you have something to hand over and it better all be there." The other Tony didn't answer, just handed over the phone changing his whole expression effortlessly.

"I didn't mean anything, I just…"

"You'll get to explain later, but right now I want to watch the recording without any disruptions. Sim card or phone?"

"The sim card, sir" Looking from Luke's smashed phone to his own Uncle Steve sighed and moved the sim-card to his own phone. "Code."

"1-2-3-4" Uncle Steve nodded his thanks his eyes not leaving the screen for the next ten minutes as he repeatedly watched the scene.

"What happens when this ends Lucas?"

"I dragged Anthony Rizzo off Tony and tried to pin him against the wall, but Tony stopped me. He told me to grab my phone and head out of there with him. Anthony Rizzo must have realised he'd been caught because he jumped me and tried to snatch the phone so I threw it to Tony. Then Anthony Rizzo tried to grab Tony, but I grabbed his leg causing him to fall to the ground. While I fought Rizzo I heard Tony scream for help and then the next thing I know Tony managed to roll him off of me. We fought for a while before managing to get him off us. Then we tried to talk him down when Tim appeared. Tony launched himself on Tim causing them both to fall to the ground in the last second, because Rizzo here had clearly seen his chance and tried to jump Tim. Then you came through the door."

"That it?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, Anthony Rizzo, your turn, what happened?"

-Flashback-

" _Hi Tony." Uncle Steve greeted Tony quietly on Sunday afternoon._

" _Hi." Tony answered, eyeing his Uncle hesitantly. After their Friday meeting Tony was more than ever caught between being angry at his Uncle and feeling guilty for all the resent harsh words and actions. Contrary to his belief his Uncle hadn't showed up yesterday at his Saturday detention, instead choosing to leave Tony with the janitor._

" _Hi little brother." His Dad greeted Steve with a tight hug._

" _Hi Leroy."_

" _How much have you slept Steven?"_

" _I'm fine Leroy, stop worrying."_

" _You never left me the reports from Tony's teachers, something I should know about that's keeping you awake?"_

" _The reports were good. Your troublemaker is behaving himself in class."_

" _And during recess?!" His Dad asked knowingly and Tony watched his Uncle anxiously. Uncle Steve had promised to bring Tony's recent behaviour to his Dad's notice unless he snapped out of it before Sunday, but Tony wasn't sure what would happen, not anymore._

" _Haven't seen him even once." Uncle Steve answered shortly._

" _Didn't you say you moved his locker?!"_

" _Yeah, Monday. I never seem to catch him though." At that time Tim ran down the stairs and Tony felt a pang of hurt as he saw his Uncle envelop his younger brother in a warm hug. The hurt just moments later though turned into anger as he once again realised how unfair the situation was. As the group moved to the dining room Tony hurriedly sat down across from his Dad, leaving Tim to sit across from their Uncle. Uncle Steve didn't try to engage him in the conversation at the dinner table even once and Tony knowing his Dad started to notice it, threw in his own five cents every now and then, hoping to even it out. The fact that he didn't have his normal appetite was harder to hide._

" _Are you okay Tony?" His Dad questioned quietly, when Tony kept on moving the food around his plate, having forced down as much as he possibly could._

" _I'm fine, Dad."_

" _Are you sure kiddo?"_

" _Yeah, must have eaten too much for breakfast." Tony said flashing his Dad his famous megawatt smile. His Dad levelled him with a look, but didn't comment on it further, just stood up announcing he'd be back in a minute. As soon as his Dad was gone Tony turned towards his Uncle with blazing eyes._

" _You told me you wouldn't tell him if I snapped out of it."_

" _From what I can see you haven't." His Uncle replied calmly, but with a hint of sternness in it._

" _I have too. I'm not endangering myself in any way." Tony replied stubbornly._

" _You didn't eat your dinner."_

" _I'm not hungry."_

" _And why is that Anthony?!" Tony just narrowed his eyes before changing the course of the conversation:_

" _Shouldn't be surprised, another promise you didn't keep."_

" _Anthony."_

" _Forget it." Tony rose and started clearing the table. Halfway to the kitchen he turned around: "You tell him anything and I'll never forgive you." Walking into the kitchen Tony as soon as he was out of sight put down the plates and buried his heads in his hands. Now afterwards he wasn't sure he had meant the words, but he would have to live with them. He wasn't about to give his Uncle the satisfaction of being a hypocrite, no matter the cost._


	19. Chapter 19

_When Tony returned to the table he was the picture-perfect nephew and son. He was polite, he was smiling, joking around with Tim and his Dad. He saw Uncle Steve look his way, but ignored the raised eyebrows in his direction, instead kept on going with the mask he had put up. Tony was even pretty sure he had fooled his Dad._

" _Tim, Tony cleared the table earlier so it's your turn now." As soon as Tim was out of earshot he continued: "And now you two are going to tell me what the hell is going on."_

" _Nothing Dad." Tony answered, daring his Uncle to speak up. "Everything is fine."_

" _Are you truly trying to lie to me Tony?!"_

" _I just snapped out of it, it probably was the too much food that made me cranky. I'm fine now Dad."_

" _Anthony."_

" _Dad." Tony said stubbornly. Seeing that he would get nowhere with his son, Gibbs turned towards his younger brother:_

" _Steve? Do you got something to say?"_

" _Leroy…"_

" _Steven, it doesn't work that way. You both looked exhausted for no reason and after I leave you two alone for two minutes Tony's like a different person. Not to mention the tension between you two earlier. Now if you don't want Tony here while you tell me that's fine, but one of you will tell me what's going on."_

" _Tony hasn't been himself the last week. It started with him ignoring me, then attitude, then ignorance again. Whenever you weren't near it was like if I didn't even exist. His teachers noticed Tony not being himself and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and told him on Friday to snap out of it or I would tell you. He gave me attitude and eventually ended his little speech with you being the only one he needs."_

" _I'm not hungry anymore." Tony announced and got up from his chair. "I'm going to my room."_

" _You stay!" His Dad growled angrily._

" _You saw us most of the time Leroy, then the few minutes you were gone, the kid was angry at me for hinting to you about something not being right, told me that if I told you anything he'd never forgive me."_

" _Anthony corner. Now!" His Dad growled, and Tony got up and planted his nose in the nearest corner. "You should have told me Steve, I could have kept an eye on the situation and interfered."_

" _I'm a grown man Leroy, I should be able to handle your son myself."_

" _We both know how he can get." Hearing that Tony froze. Had his Dad just said what he thought he had?! Tony felt the tears start forming and angrily blinked them away. Had his Dad really the right to tell him that?! Tony wanted to scream and cry, but eventually settled on deciding to become just like Tim, perfect. Clearly that was what they all wanted. So fine, then that was what they were going to get. Ignoring the rest of the conversation Tony stood stiff in the corner until he finally heard his Dad's stern voice:_

" _You can come out now Anthony." With a deep breath to clear the last feelings of hurt and anger Tony turned around, mask in place._

-Flashback ending-

"It's all a lie! They made me do it, I fought because they threatened to blame me for everything, I only tried to stop them!" Rizzo argued heatedly.

"Then how do you explain the video?" Steve asked calmly.

"They made me look like the bad guy! You have no idea what happened before they started shooting the video!"

"But what happens during it and what has happened the past few weeks is painting a pretty clear picture, but to humor your defense I'll ask Mr. Jamison to take a look at it. That way it won't be up to just me."

"That's unfair, he'll take their side!"

"And it's my decision so right now you better hope he'll be able to see something that I can't, or this will be your last day here."

"What?!"

"I'm sure your parents were informed when you started that our school has a zero-tolerance policy against bullying. If not, then this will be a pretty rude awakening." With that Steve reached for the phone causing Tony and Luke to grimace simultaneously, they knew that neither parent would be thrilled with how they went about proving the bullying. "Mr. Gibbs? It's Principal Hayes here, we have a problem that requires your presence as soon as possible."

-Flashback-

" _Tim, we need to talk with Tony alone so you have the choice of staying here buddy, or one of us can take you to Ducky's or Mike's."_

" _Grandpa Mike." Tim chose, smiling, he always enjoyed spending time with his Grandpa._

" _I'll take you." Steve said._

" _I'll just grab my bag." Two minutes later the door slammed shut and it was just Tony left with his Dad who beckoned him forward with his finger._

" _Sit." Tony did so and tried hard not to react but couldn't help but wince ever so slightly when his Dad sat down on the coffee table in front of him._

" _Why?"_

" _I was angry." Tony met his Dad's eyes without being told to since he figured that the first step towards becoming the perfect son was to own up to his mistakes._

" _Why?"_

" _He read the file. I know it's not a good reason but it's all I have. I got angry and I realize it wasn't fair."_

" _Are you feeling okay Tony?"_

" _Yes Dad, I'm fine. Why?" Tony answered politely._

" _You just seemed a bit weird, but it probably is the lack of sleep…if you knew it wasn't right why then do it?"_

" _It seemed like a good enough reason at the time."_

" _And now?"_

" _I understand the error of my ways."_

" _Seems like the good language is another thing your son has been holding out on." Uncle Steve said coming in through the back door._

" _I listen in class." Tony explained unfazed._

" _So I've heard."_

" _I'm sorry I blamed you for my past mistakes. It wasn't fair and I apologize."_

" _Thank you. I guess that answered the why your Dad wondered about, but what I'd like to know is how you came up with the plan to ignore me."_

" _I got angry and couldn't see straight so somewhere along the way I got it into my mind that you didn't mean anything to me."_

" _That couldn't have been easy to decide."_

" _It wasn't easy to ignore you." Tony offered, but nothing else._

" _So now that that is cleared, do I get back my uncle-title?"_

" _It's yours, Uncle Steve." His Uncle smiled, but Tony had a hard time returning it. The whole time he had been sporting the neutral tone he had taken on once he decided to become the perfect son and it was becoming harder and harder to not let them notice._

" _Are we okay kiddo?" Uncle Steve asked, kneeling down next to him._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Then you don't mind giving me a hug, kid?"_

" _Of course, not Uncle Steve." Tony got up to give him a hug but stopped inches from his Uncle. That didn't stop his Uncle though who pulled him into a strong hug. It took all Tony had not to cry when he returned the hug a bit less enthusiastic than his Uncle. Tony blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling and once his Uncle released him he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve before either man could see them._

" _Are you okay now?" His Uncle asked, keeping a grip around his shoulders. Tony just nodded as an answer and sat back down, knowing the conversation couldn't possibly be over, but his Dad halted his actions causing Tony to look questioningly at him._

" _I think it'd be best if you took a nap, you look exhausted and I could do with a few hours to think this over."_

" _But…"_

" _I'll join you in a few minutes." Uncle Steve said and started guiding him towards the stairs. Sighing Tony gave up._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good boy. Try to fall asleep before I come up, okay?!" Tony nodded and then quietly jogged upstairs._

" _How do you want to handle this?" Gibbs asked Steve._

" _I wouldn't mind having the kid with me for a while, but something is up with him Leroy, and I'm not sure I can figure it out on my own." Steve admitted._

" _You haven't been around much lately, you'll figure it our after a while. You are right though, something is definitely up."_

" _So, what do we do?"_

" _Keep an eye on him, starting with you joining your hopefully fast asleep godson."_

" _And then?"_

" _We'll see from there."_

-Flashback ending-

Tony stared at the clock on the wall, the grownups had been inside the office for the last 30 minutes and it started to make him nervous. Finally, the door opened and Mr. Jamison, Mr. Andrews and his Dad made their way out.

"Anthony Rizzo." Tony who had been fixated on his Dad hadn't even realised his Uncle had been following the men to the doorway. A tense silence fell over the room until Mr. Jamison started speaking.

"I'll see you both tomorrow when school is out." Nodding to the Dads he then left the group alone. Even the secretary excused herself.

"Are you two crazy?!" Mr. Andrews roared. "I saw how the kid fought, you both, not to mention Tim, could have been badly hurt!"

"We just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted Lucas, but this wasn't the way to go about it."

"Yes sir."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine." Luke admitted. The silence then fell, Gibbs choosing to use his gaze rather than words. When he was certain both boys were aware of his disappointment he nodded once and then quietly leaned against the wall."

"We're sorry. It was the only plan we could come up with."

"I'll help you with that judgment later." Mr. Andrews answered, all eyes turning towards the door as it opened. Rizzo made his way out before his parents, all sporting the same angry face. Meeting the other Tony's gaze, Tony didn't even flinch, just met the angry gaze steadily.

"Troublemakers, I want a word with you and your Dads."

"What's the verdict?" Mr. Andrews asked once they all had sat down.

"Three days detention with Mr. Jamison for fighting."

"Good, might get this kid here" he pointed at Luke. "To start using his brains a little more."

"I'm sure Mr. Jamison will make sure of it. Now, I want the two of you to listen carefully: the reason we did what we did was to make sure a confrontation didn't happen where we couldn't witness it."

"This was the next best thing sir, with all due respect we waited patiently, but realised he wouldn't do anything as long as you were near."

"Lucas!"

"It's okay, I do understand that, but we were trying to keep the situation under control until we could find a suitable solution that wouldn't put Tony at risk."

"Oh."

"You should have trusted us. Both of you."

"I'm sorry" They both apologized at the same time.

"I trust this won't happen again."

"No sir."

"Good, then you'll be happy to know that Mr. Rizzo was expelled, but the same result could and should have happened differently."

"Yes sir."

"I think I've said everything I needed to say, so get out of here you trouble makers! I'm sure your Dads are eager to deal with you."

 **A/N: So this wasn't the best chapter ever but I hope it's okay, unfortunately I had to cut it off here since it's the only logical place to do so for a while but I'll try to update a bit sooner next time. I've been holding on to this chapter a couple of weeks thinking it was too short, but as I said, there really isn't a good place to cut it for a while after this so the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Until then, let me know if it felt like a suitable way to move the story along or if you wanted more action in this chapter… I think Uncle Steve went easy on the boys since Mr. Andrews and Gibbs no doubt won't let it go with just a scolding…**


	20. Chapter 20

" _Good morning kiddo"_

" _Morning." Tony answered with an even tone. He had been told yesterday evening that he was going to spend a couple of days at Uncle Steve's place and that it wasn't negotiable. His Dad had explained that it was so that he and Uncle Steve could work a few things out, but Tony wasn't so sure that was the whole reason._

" _Are you ready for school?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Did you sleep well?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Tony, you aren't in trouble anymore, kid. Sure, we've got a few things to clear up, but as far as I'm concerned we are good." Uncle Steve explained with a kind voice._

" _Good to know" Tony answered, flashing his Uncle the best megawatt smile he could muster._

" _Come on, you crazy kid, we'll be late for school."_

" _Yeah, school…" Tony was suddenly struck with the dilemma what to do about school. He'd always been a bright kid, but school being his only chance to slack off even a little, he hadn't always done his best. That had to change now that he was going to be perfect, miserable yes, but perfect. Looking down at the simple outfit of a black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, Tony didn't exactly look like himself, but he didn't look like Tim either. Totally changing overnight wouldn't have been easy and Tony was pretty sure even his Uncle would have sensed something if he had. The most noticeable change was that his hair for once was combed through and not pretty much left to its destiny like usually._

" _Tony! Are you okay?" Steve had stopped in the doorway to study his nephew who still hadn't moved an inch. Shaking his head slightly to clear it Tony answered:_

" _Yeah. I'm coming." Plastering the smile onto his face Tony grabbed an apple out of the basket to eat during the car ride, giving him the perfect excuse to not talk. A silent car ride later Tony was stepping into the school and instantly greeted by a taken aback Luke._

" _Wait. What?! Did I miss the formal invitation?"_

" _Nope." Uncle Steve having left the boys alone gave Tony the perfect opportunity to, for a few minutes at least, drop his mask._

" _What's going on Tony? Is this another one of your brilliant ideas? Because I'm telling you, ignoring your Uncle didn't end well and neither will this." Luke's tone wasn't joking anymore, but serious._

" _Dad told Uncle Steve, and I'm quoting: 'you know how he can get.'" Tony explained, letting all the hurt he felt shine through._

" _What?!"_

" _It wasn't in a good way either."_

" _What are you going to do?" Luke asked, eyes full of sympathy for his best friend._

" _Become just like Tim, perfect. Clearly that is what Dad and everybody wants and always wanted."_

" _No Tony, you know your Dad loves you, he always has, he always will. It has nothing to do with being perfect."_

" _Maybe it has, maybe he just believed that I was more perfect than I was. Don't forget he knew barely nothing about how I've been acting in school."_

" _Tony…"_

" _Leave it Luke, there is nothing you or anybody can say. I've made up my mind. This is me now."_

 _-Flashback ending-_

Grimacing at the sight of all three males staring at him with displeasure written on their faces, Tony sat down on the sofa in front of them with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really Junior?!" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow "Or just saying what we want to hear?!"

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"But not sorry you did it?!"

"It was the only way we knew to stop it. Luke was there the whole time. I was safe!" Tony argued, getting worked up by his Grandpa once again deciding what he was thinking without him ever voicing it. Saying it, he got up to his feet to not feel as intimidated by the three older men.

"I saw him fight Anthony, it wasn't safe! You were lucky!" Uncle Steve roared, he also getting worked up by his nephew daring to justify the risky plan.

"Maybe, but at least something happened! That's more than what happened while it was left up to you!" The room got quiet at that and Tony realizing he had stepped over the line, took a step backwards and fell onto the sofa, keeping his gaze at the TV behind them, instead of at his Uncle. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it didn't make it less true.

"We tried to keep you safe. It was going slow, but we didn't want to take any chances." Uncle Steve explained with a forced, quiet voice. "We did what we did to keep you safe."

"Sorry." Tony apologized quietly, eyeing his Uncle for a brief second.

"Look at me Anthony." Raising his eyes Tony flinched slightly at the disappointment that was clear in his Uncle's eyes. "You deliberately risked your health, disobeyed us and lied to us. Furthermore I don't care how wrong you think we are, we always have a reason behind every order, behind every decision. If you have a problem with what we tell you, you come to us, not turn around and do the opposite."

"Yes sir." Tony didn't exactly like the sound of that, but realized he didn't have a choice but agree. And just like that he realized the gravity of it all. It was very seldom he chose not to fight his Dad on his beliefs, but with this being as big as it was, Tony had made the hard choice and was going to stick with it. Arguing wouldn't lead him anywhere, not in this case, he knew that.

"Tony. Do you understand us?!" His Dad asked calmly, yet sternly.

"Yes sir."

"To the point where this doesn't happen again?!" His grandpa prompted. "Where you don't risk yours or Luke's lives so carelessly. All it would have taken was one bad push, causing you to hit your head at the wrong place and this would have ended totally different, Junior."

"Yes sir." Tony answered, distracted by the scenes playing out in his head, this time though, everything played out differently. Tony was so caught up with it that he hadn't noticed his Dad stepping forward until the man enveloped his shaking body in a tight hug. Letting the tears fall freely, Tony gripped his Dad as if his life depended on it and listened to the comforting voice:

"Tony buddy, calm down. Shhh kiddo. Everything is fine. Take deep breaths. Calm down."

"I'm sorry Dad, I never thought he could harm us more than a punch or a small shove." Tony got out in between sobs. "I didn't think..."

"Shhh buddy, calm down. No one was harmed, everyone is okay. Come on buddy, deep breaths." When Tony finally calmed down he stayed where he was nestled into his Dad's big chest, just inhaling the smell of sawdust. "Are you calm?" Gibbs asked his son gently.

"Yes sir, I don't know why I reacted that way…" Tony answered, wiping away the last few tears when he, after a strong battle with his own will, let go of his Dad.

"It all became too much for you, buddy. You've been strong about this for weeks, it was time to let it all out."

"It just suddenly hit me, he really could have hurt Luke."

"He really could have hurt you!"

"I'm your son."

"Doesn't mean you can't get hurt Anthony." The voice that had been comforting just moments ago was now stern.

"No, but…"

"No buts, Anthony Leroy. You are just as important as Lucas is. Both of you could have gotten badly hurt the way Rizzo fought, but you already know that, meaning you also know why we are as disappointed in your actions as we are." Tony bit his lip and nodded slightly. "It goes without saying I can't just let this go buddy."

"I know."

"I will have to talk to your Uncle first though since you defied both of us."

"Okay. Where did he disappear to by the way?" Tony asked, looking around the room and finding his Uncle and Grandpa gone.

"They gave us a moment. Why don't you go and find them if you are ready?" Tony nodded, hugging his Dad tight for another moment before letting go and going on a search for his Grandpa and Uncle.

-Flashback-

 _It had been three days. Three long days since Tony's decision to become an image of his brother. He had spent his classes actually listening and evenings doing homework, nothing but homework. He had seen his Uncle watch him closely, but so far he hadn't said a thing. Thinking back Tony could see that his Uncle had been unusually quiet, but he himself hadn't felt like talking so it hadn't mattered that much._

" _Tony?! Are you okay?!"_

" _Tim?!" Tony flew up from his chair and turned towards his brother with the intention to hug him but remembered in the last second to not act as desperate as he felt._

" _I'll repeat my earlier question again, are you okay Tony?"_

" _I'm fine, Timmy-the worrier. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you finally got yourself on probation like me."_

" _No. And don't call me that! Grandpa Mike had to help Dad with a case so I'm staying here a couple of days."_

" _Really?!" Tony asked surprised._

" _Yeah, why wouldn't I?! I mean I knew you behaved like an idiot but splitting us up?!"_

" _Yeah…I still wonder what the guys were thinking."_

" _Don't let Uncle Steve hear you refer to them as that." Tim warned._

" _Yeah, yeah Timmy-the tattle tale. It's not like I could be in bigger trouble no matter what so."_

" _What did you do anyway?"_

" _Uncle Steve caught me setting up a prank and found out about me being the famous pranker. But that's all history now and we are fine." Tony said, suddenly remembering he had to be perfect like Tim, and part of that was letting go of the past._

" _You just said you couldn't be in bigger trouble." Tim pointed out._

" _Don't want to test the rules right now Tim." Tony answered tensely._

" _What's really going on Tony?! I mean look at you, that isn't you. I can count on one hand the times your hair actually has looked like you own a comb. And look at your clothes: button up shirt and dark jeans, who are you trying to impress Tony?! If it's a girl, it isn't the right time."_

" _No Tim, it isn't a girl. I just realized I need to grow up a little to act my age."_

" _A little?!"_

" _Okay, maybe a lot. Anyway, this is me now, get used to it." Tony answered, not letting Tim know how much the comment had hurt._

" _Yeah sure, you'll be back to yourself within a few days."_

" _Don't count on it. I've got homework to do, so I'll see you later."_

" _You?! Homework?!" Changing the tune, when he realized Tony was serious, Tim continued: "Are you really serious about this?"_

" _Yes, Tim, I am. I'm sure you have homework too, so why don't you unpack and get to it. You know Dad and Uncle Steve expects it done."_

" _Yeah, sure…" Tim answered uncertainly, eyeing his brother one last time as he headed towards his own room, wondering just who had swapped out his brother._

-Flashback ending-

"What are we going to do Dwayne? I'm at loss here."

"I honestly don't have a clue Jethro" Pride sighed. "The kid should have known better than to do something so utterly stupid as provoking somebody. Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"Later. Right now I want to find something that will make my son think beforehand next time."

"I may have an idea" Steve said. "Ground him for the next fifty years." That earned a hearty chuckle from the other two men.

"Thanks Steven, but I was looking for something more creative."

"Have you talked to Jack yet?"

"No, but that might be a good idea actually."

"Yeah, especially if you consider how full he had his hands with you at that age." That earned Steve a headslap from Gibbs and another chuckle from Pride.

"It was nice to hear from you, and we really need to meet up again Steve, but I have to go. I'll call Tony tonight to check in."

"Sounds good, thanks Dwayne."

"Don't mention it Jethro, just call your Dad."

-Flashback-

 _Breakfast the following morning served to prove to Tim that Tony had really changed. Tony was clad in khaki jeans, just like him, and a white button up shirt, matching Tim's own light blue one. The only difference, was the royal blue sweater west Tim wore over his shirt. Tim watched to his confusion his brother sit down and make himself a sandwich instead of the cereal he usually preferred._

" _Are you truly eating that?"_

" _Any problems with it Tim?"_

" _No, it's just you always…"_

" _Always has changed Tim, it's not a big deal." Tony cut him off._

" _It's you, you don't do change Tony." Tony glared at his brother, the last thing he wanted was for him to alert their Uncle to anything being wrong. He felt his Uncle's gaze land on him just moments later and sighing cut out on the glaring._

" _It's breakfast Tim, you are making a way too big off a deal out of this."_

" _Oh so isn't this a part of your growing up a little?!"_

" _Timothy." Their Uncle intervened. "Let Tony eat his breakfast in peace."_

" _Yes sir." Tim said, instantly backing down. "Sorry Tony."_

" _Don't mention it." Tony answered calmly, silently begging Tim to stop making such a big deal out of everything._

" _You've got 10 minutes kids,"_

" _Yes sir." Tim and Tony answered at the same time._

" _And Tony…bring a jacket, we don't want you to catch a cold."_

 _-The Other Tony-_

" _You are serious, aren't you?" Tim asked as he closed the door behind him, coming into Tony's room the same evening. "This isn't you though."_

" _It is me now." Tony answered shortly, his eyes never leaving the assignment he was working on._

" _You are miserable."_

" _I'm fine Tim."_

" _Oh so that is the reason I haven't seen you smile once since I came. That is why you are sitting here pretending to work instead of being outside with a ball in your hands, being you."_

" _Not pretending kid, it's extra credit work."_

" _Exactly! This isn't you Tony. Dad has to force you to study."_

" _Not anymore."_

" _Why are you doing this?! There is no logical reason as to why…you were in trouble. Are you trying to impress Dad?!"_

" _I'm trying to do my homework Tim." Tony said a bit annoyed at the questioning._

" _So, it is you trying to impress him." Tim stated. "You are trying to make up for the trouble…or even better yet; get out of your grounding. We both know that isn't going to happen though. You know that as well as me, so why?" Tim asked desperately._

" _I'm not trying to get out of anything Tim. I told you, I'm fine, and don't go telling Dad or Grandpa Mike or Uncle Steve or anybody anything else."_

" _That just proves you aren't fine."_

" _Let me do my homework Tim."_

" _Tim?" Tim questioned in a now sad voice._

" _What?"_

" _You called me Tim. And not just once. You never call me that."_

" _I told you I'm trying to grow up."_

" _To the extent where you leave all traces of the old Tony behind?!" Preferably, Tony thought, but settled on answering:_

" _I'm still the same person Tim, I'm just growing up."_

" _No, you aren't." As to prove it he asked: "Do you want to go outside and play some soccer before it gets dark?"_

" _Abso…lutely not. I need to get this done. Maybe tomorrow." Tony had to swallow hard to keep his tears from falling. The sentence showed him just how much he had given up._

" _Tony you are hurting."_

" _How many times do I need to tell you that I'm fine?!" Tony roared and raised up from his chair before sitting back down once he saw Tim's face. "Sorry kid, I'll just head to sleep when I'm done."_

" _What did they do to you?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Dad and Uncle Steve, after you got caught. What did they tell you?!"_

" _Just the usual speech."_

" _I don't believe you. Something must have happened!"_

" _Just let it go Tim, please."_

" _I can't. Not as long as you are like that."_

" _Go to bed Tim."_

" _No."_

" _This isn't up for debate."_

" _Ten minutes of soccer? Please Tony." Tim begged, desperate to find something familiar in his brother._

" _Not tonight Timothy." Or ever. The days of playing sports or hanging out with friends were gone. This was his new reality._

" _Okay." The heartbroken answer had Tony biting his lip until he heard the door softly close behind him. Tim would have to learn that he wasn't the same anymore. Thinking back on the last couple of days Tony knew Tim was right, he hadn't smiled even once. The praise from his teachers had been met with the same neutral face as his Uncle's surprise when Tony had stood ready by the car before his Uncle had even made it out of the door. A sudden knock caught Tony off guard and forced him to quickly dry the few tears that actually had had time to fall._

" _Your brother seems upset, something I should know about?" Uncle Steve asked coming into the room._

" _No sir. Tim just needs to sleep it off."_

" _What are you working on? It's nearly dark outside if you want to do something outside before then it's time to put down those books for a moment. You've done nothing but study lately."_

" _Thanks for the information, but I'm in the middle of something."_

" _What?"_

" _Science."_

" _I heard you asked for extra credit."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _That's quite impressive." Tony just shrugged. Any other time his Uncle's proud voice would have made him beam, but now it meant nothing._

" _Tim isn't the only one you know, I've also noticed the difference."_

" _Tim was way out of line Uncle Steve. I'm fine. He is overreacting."_

" _Are you sure about that?" His Uncle asked with a knowing gaze._

" _Yes sir. I'm fine."_

" _Don't do this Tony, don't play games with me or your Dad."_

" _I'm not playing anything!"_

" _Do you really want me to believe you've changed just like that, without any reason?!"_

" _I'm growing up."_

" _You are suddenly changing. There is a difference." Tony didn't answer that, just turned his gaze back to his homework, hoping his Uncle would change the subject. "Tony." The gentle tone got his attention, causing Tony to snap his eyes back up to meet his Uncle's. "I may not have been around that much lately, but I do know this isn't you, kiddo. You don't have to pretend around me Tony. Whatever your reasons are, you are enough just the way you are, just know that. And if you want to talk about it, I'm here."_

" _Thanks." Tony said quietly, fighting tears once more, this time not bothering arguing with his Uncle about being fine._

" _Good night kiddo. Sleep well." Ruffling his hair once, Uncle Steve left Tony alone to dwell over their conversation._

 **A/N: I haven't given up on any of my stories so don't worry! Summertime is just very busy for me, but I will try to update as much as possible. I have the next chapter for Just like you already written in my head, it's just a matter of me writing it out on the computer…Donnie's next chapter is also basically ready ( the story that comes the most easy for me right now) and Nate's shouldn't be any problems.**

 **If you have any ideas about any of my stories, feel free to leave me a comment or send me a PM. The one thing I struggle with right now is Tony's punishment for this…**


	21. Chapter 21

_Tony had laid awake most of the night tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about everything, but especially his Uncle's words: "You don't have to pretend around me Tony. Whatever your reasons are, you are enough just the way you are, just know that. And if you want to talk about it, I'm here." It was in fog that Tony got dressed in a marine blue dress shirt he had stolen from his Dad, knowing his Dad had many like it, and a pair of dark jeans. Walking out of his room at Uncle Steve's house, Tony had to stop without warning as his brother came out from his room._

" _Morning Tim." Tony greeted softly, seeing the other teens gaze wander up and down his outfit before answering:_

" _Morning Tony." With a sad tone._

" _Come on kiddo, let's see what Uncle Steve has managed to find us for breakfast."_

" _Okay." Tim shrugged, leaning into the arm Tony threw over his shoulders but not being able to fully relax. Tony almost broke at that and the kiss his Uncle delivered to his head wordlessly when he entered the kitchen only to seconds later stop Tony and tilt his head up taking in the dark circles and glazy eyes, didn't help either._

" _Sleep any?"_

" _I'm fine Uncle Steve, I just need some breakfast." Tony knew the cheerful tone didn't fool anybody, but he had to try._

" _Are you sure Tony?" The voice mimicked his Dad's so perfectly that Tony shuddered._

" _I'll be fine for school."_

" _You come to me if you start feeling like it isn't fine. No matter when, do you hear me Anthony?!"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good boy." Tony struggled with keeping the tears at bay for the rest of the breakfast and nobody else felt like talking so they all ate in silence before heading to school. Once in school Tony met up with Luke:_

" _You look like crap."_

" _I know."_

" _I'm guessing your Dad hasn't seen you?"_

" _No, not since Sunday."_

" _You do know that your Dad will take one look at you and then not let you out of his sight until he knows what's going on."_

" _Dad is caught up with a case so I'll have time to perfect this before then."_

" _Why not turn back while you still can?! Tony you know your Dad didn't mean it that way. Gibbs loves you. This is no different than the trouble you've been in before."_

" _No. This is me now Luke, get used to it." With that Tony stalked of to his first class of the day._

-Flashback ending-

"Hi"

"Feeling any better?" Uncle Steve asked a bit more softly.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do you understand our point now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." His Dad praised, knowing full well Tony needed the reassurance.

"I didn't think that far."

"We know." Gibbs reassured his son.

"Tony, this isn't something we just can ignore, you put yourself in unnecessary danger. We can't let that happen son, why?"

"Because I mean too much. To all of you."

"That's right buddy, and you'd do well to never forget that even momentarily."

"I won't. At least I'll try my hardest not to."

"Did you try your hardest not to lie to your Dad and Uncle?!" Grandpa Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir. I'm sorry, I should have trusted your judgment." Tony answered contritely, turning towards his Dad and Uncle.

"Yes, you should have, and I hope I can trust you to do so the next time." Uncle Steve said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"Good, then I'll leave it to your Dad, except once your Dad is through with you you are grounded to my place for two weeks, I think we need to revisit some trust issues."

"Yes sir."

"You do know we only want your best, buddy?" Uncle Steve asked as he drew Tony into a tight hug.

"I know." Tony said as he returned the hug.

"I'll see you at school."

"Make sure you listen to your Dad Probie Junior."

"I will Grandpa."

"Give me a hug boy and don't just stand there, I won't bite your head off."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Gramps." Tony offered as he gave his Grandpa a big hug.

"Your actions Junior. Not you. Understand?" His Grandpa growled lowly into his ear before letting Tony go.

"Yes Gramps."

"Good. Probie I'll pick up Tim from Ducky tonight and take him to my place." Gibbs seeing Tony's face at that gently caressed the back of his son's head as he turned towards the man he considered to be a second father.

"Naah, bring him home, would you? I think it'd be good for us all to spend the night together." Mike gave Gibbs a knowing gaze but didn't question it, just nodded and walked out the door leaving father and son to work out the rest of the things.

-Flashback-

" _Anthony Gibbs, report to the Principal's office immediately." Startled from working hard on his assignment Tony gave Mr. Morgan a questioning gaze._

" _Go on Tony." Grabbing his backpack and carefully putting away his things, Tony headed for the office wondering what his Uncle wanted in the middle of the day._

" _Hi" Tony greeted the secretary. "Principal Hayes wanted to see me."_

" _Mr. Hayes, Anthony Gibbs is here." She reported through the intercom. "Okay, I'll send him in." Turning back to Tony she told him to just go-ahead in. Thanking her Tony knocked once before turning the handle and stepping into the familiar space._

" _Principal Hayes, I was told to report….Dad?!"_

" _Hi buddy." His Dad greeted and handed a few papers he'd been looking at back to Steve._

" _Your Dad wants you to himself for the rest of the day kiddo, so I'll see you in school whenever your Dad decides you can return."_

" _I'm fine Dad."_

" _Let's go Tony."_

" _Dad…come on."_

" _I said let's go." Tony carefully weighed his options, he could either give in without a fight or keep fighting but risk his Dad's wrath._

" _Yes sir." His Dad wordlessly held up the door for him and stepping into the hallway Tony said:_

" _I need to get my books." His Dad eyed him for a second before nodding approvingly and stopping by his locker. Once Tony had located the books he needed the pair headed to the car in the parking lot. The drive home was mostly silent, but Tony felt his Dad's eyes on him more than once. Usually Tony would talk a mile a minute about anything and especially the precious moments it was just the two of them._

" _Is the case closed?" Tony asked once they turned into the driveway and the silence became too much._

" _Nope."_

" _What are you doing home then? Shouldn't you be in the office?"_

" _You are more important right now Anthony." His Dad had turned so he was staring right into his eyes. "You will always be more important."_

" _Thanks." Tony answered quietly._

" _Let's head inside. I want you in hiking clothes and downstairs in twenty minutes while I fix something to eat."_

" _Yes sir." Before he got far though Gibbs reached out and stopped him and brought him into a strong hug._

" _I love you Buddy, never forget that."_

" _Love you too Dad."_

" _Get upstairs Bud and leave that shirt in my bedroom while you are on it and grab one of my hoodies instead, we are going hiking, not back to the office."_

" _Yes sir." Tony beamed. Him stealing his Dads hoodies wasn't anything new but having permission to do so was and he intended to fully take advantage of the opportunity._

-Flashback ending-

"You are coming to NCIS every day next week, and while you are there you are following me and my team around to see what could happen if you don't follow orders. I want a detailed report on Friday about what's happened and what could have gone wrong in different scenarios if one of my agents hadn't followed my orders. If you don't get enough material you can ask them for stories, okay?!"

"Yes sir." Tony knew well that it wasn't a hard punishment, in fact his Dad was going easy on him. He also knew though that there was a lesson imbedded in the punishment, one that his Dad felt that could be learned without grounding or loss of privileges.

"Then that's it Tony." Gibbs said caressing his eldest hair gently. "When Friday is over we'll move on and put this behind us. If even something similar ever happens again though, you won't leave my side until you turn 21, understood?!"

"Yes sir. Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"For caring enough to do this."

"Love you Buddy, whatever happens."

"Love you too Dad." Tony took one step towards his Dad and leant against the muscular frame, just listening to the calm breathing.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah. Rizzo is gone and forgotten about, and with him out of the picture I can concentrate on Mrs. Lewis."

"Your Uncle will look into that, but you might have to give him a couple of days to recover from this."

"I know, Dad. I can handle it."

"I know you can."

"Dad?! Tony?! I'm home."

"Hey Squirt, Tony greeted and reached out a hand to mess up his brother's hair, but Tim ducked away and went straight for their Dad, giving him a hug. Gibbs on the other hand drew both his sons into the hug, creating a memory for a lifetime.

-Flashback-

 _The pair hadn't talked much during the short hike to a familiar cabin in the woods, but now staring at the flames from the fire his Dad had made, Tony knew he'd have to._

" _What's going on Tony?"_

" _I changed my style and decided to put a little more effort into school, but Tim and Uncle Steve both freaked out."_

" _That why you can't sleep?" His Dad asked knowingly._

" _Not exactly…"_

" _So then why?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, not coming up with anything that wasn't a total lie._

" _I've been thinking back since Steve first told me something was going on with you, but I can't find out from where you got the need to suddenly change yourself. Care to enlighten me?"_

" _Preferably not."_

" _You stood in the corner and after that you started showing some signs, but I thought it was from you finally realizing our point and being ready to take responsibility. It wasn't though, was it?! Whatever this is started then."_

" _Come on Dad."_

" _You are hurting Tony and I can't let you hurt yourself."_

" _I'm…" One look into his Dad's eyes and Tony quickly stopped the all too familiar sentence._

" _So since this all started in that corner you either came to a realization or overheard something that led to this dramatic change."_

" _It's not that dramatic Dad."_

" _No?! Combed hair, nice clothes, doing your homework every single minute you are awake and refusing to play football with your brother?! If that isn't dramatic Tony I don't know what is."_

" _Did Tim tell you that?!"_

" _Tim, huh? That's something he did mention, but I had to hear it with my own ears to believe."_

" _What?"_

" _You calling your brother by his real nickname all of the sudden."_

" _It's his nickname." Tony argued, causing his Dad to give him a very unimpressed look._

" _What happened, Buddy?"_

" _Not…"_

" _Don't lie to me Anthony."_

" _You told Uncle Steve that that's how I get." Tony admitted defeatedly._

" _What?!"_

" _You told Uncle Steve that 'that's how I get'." Tony repeated more forcefully with tears in his eyes. It took Gibbs a moment to realize what his son was talking about, but when he did he was quick to answer:_

" _I never meant it that way, Buddy. We both know that you have a tendency to shut down when you don't want to talk and that was all I hinted about. I never meant anything else with it Tony, and especially not that you should change yourself. I've told you before and I'll tell you again as many times as you need to hear it: you are perfect just the way you are Tony. These insecurities are something we'll have to work on, I can't have you thinking that you aren't enough."_

" _It's just hard to not think that you'd be happier if I were more like Timmy."_

" _And what would I do with two perfect sons?! I need you as you are Anthony Leroy Gibbs, too much like me for your own good."_

" _Mom used to say that." Tony recognized._

" _Yeah, she usually reminded me that your stubbornness and need to handle things your own way, came from me. Do you remember what else she used to say though?"_

" _That just like she had seen more in you than just those quality's, she also saw your golden heart and kindness to everyone in me, as well as your strong feeling of right and wrong." Tony remembered, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes._

" _Do you trust her?"_

" _Yeah of course!" Tony said instantly._

" _Then take her word for that there is more to you than your trouble streak. I'm proud of you everyday Anthony, because I see the same as your Mom. You may not be perfect Tony according to everyone else, but you remind me every day that there is more to us both than what we let other people see."_

" _Thanks Dad."_

" _Be you Buddy and trust us. The people that matter will see what we see."_

 **A/N: I worked really hard on this chapter so hope you like it! Also, for those of you not reading Nathan James, let me know who your favourite character is from any of my stories and between whom your favourite interactions are, thank you! I'm really curious….**


	22. chapter x

Sorry guys, this is just a test to check if I can update my story this way! my computer charger broke down and I have to order a new one from overseas so it might take another week for it to get here. Please let me know if you can see this! In case you can I'll make sure to try to update one of my stories tomorrow. I have the next chapter for The Other Tony on my computer so that story won't get updated until I get a new computer charger unfortunately...


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi" Tony greeted nervously as he came to a halt just outside the area of the bullpen his Dad's team considered theirs.

"Boss Kid!" Daniel Flynn immediately greeted and rose up to give Tony a hug.

"Dan?! You're back?!"

"Yeah, somebody has to keep your Dad from exploding while working with these kids."

"Hey!" Louis protested, glancing up from the computer where he was working. "I'm not a kid. Hi Tony."

"Speaking of kids, where did you leave your Dad and Boss Baby?"

"Tim's at home and Dad went straight upstairs."

"Ooohh trouble. Louis! You are busted, whatever you did."

"News flash Dan, it's usually you."

"Anyhow, are you okay?" Dan asked quietly. The older man wasn't just the first person to join his Dad's team and senior field agent, he had worked with Gibbs on Mike's team as well.

"Getting there." Tony answered honestly. "Have a week here though to observe you and put everything you do wrong on paper."

"Cool, as long as you don't tell your Dad anything I do when he isn't here, like this." Dan reached over his desk, opened a drawer and flung a candy bar at Tony.

"Thanks Dan, where are the girls? It must be a new record if they got tired of you this early."

"You are too funny, has somebody ever told you that?!"

"They drew the short straw this morning. Coffee run." Louis explained.

"It took two?!"

"With the amount of coffee your Dad drinks…yes. Hi Tony." Elisabeth Sawyer greeted as she and Willa Rivers entered the bullpen.

"Hi Liz, hi Willa."

"Good morning to yourself Boss Kid, are you taking over for your Dad today? It'd be a welcome break."

"Not so lucky Rivers."

"Good morning Boss."

"Grab your gear, we've got a case."

-The Other Tony-

" _What happens now?" Tony wasn't stupid, he knew that even though he and his Dad both had made the most of the alone time they had, there was one difficult question left to answer. This was their last night in the cabin by the lake and tomorrow he'd go back to school in the morning._

" _You are grounded. Indefinitely."_

" _Until you trust me again."_

" _Until I trust that I have driven into your skull that you are perfect just the way you are Anthony." Gibbs replied firmly, squeezing his son to his side for a minute._

" _I'm getting there, Dad."_

" _Good. I have something for you to help you remember."_

" _It's not my birthday Dad." Tony protested._

" _Nope, but I needed some time to think so I worked on this when you fell asleep one night and Mike went on a little errand for me along with your brother and delivered the last piece last night. You were already asleep by then, but Mike went up and looked in on you."_

" _I thought I heard something."_

" _He isn't known for being undetectable, kiddo." Reaching under the sofa, Gibbs withdrew a box that he gave to Tony. Taking it with both hands Tony ran a hand over the smooth wood with Anthony carved into the lid._

" _Thank you, Dad, it's beautiful."_

" _Open it Kiddo." Tony did so, uncovering a ton of photos of him and his Dad, even a few of him and Timmy as well as him with Mike or Ducky and the whole family together. Even one with him and Dad's team. Taking out the last one, one with him and his Mom, Tony paused for a minute before casting his eyes downwards as he felt the tars form and caught sight of the bottom. Carved into the bottom of the box was: Just the way you are. Hugging his Dad hard Tony felt the tears start filling his eyes which led him to quietly burry his head closer to his Dad's chest, settling in as close as possible._

" _Both me and Mom are proud of you Kiddo and love you no matter what, but I wanted you to have a reminder of that."_

" _I love you Dad." Tony said once he calmed down enough to talk._

" _Love you more Bud. Now go shower so you don't stink when you fall asleep on me." Gibbs teased and gently pushed his son to get him going._

" _Sorry to tell you Dad, but I'm not the only one who stinks."_

" _Unless you want me to throw you in the lake, get going. I'll take a shower once you are finished."_

" _Admit it old man, your legs have yet to wake up."_

" _Admit it, you really want to take a swim."_

" _I'm going." Tony said with his hands in the air and backing away. "No need for icy lakes"_

-The other Tony-

Tony sat in the car taking notes. He wasn't allowed onto the crime scene for obvious reasons, but from where he sat he could still hear the conversations his Dad wanted him to hear. The ones that weren't for his ears were discussed a bit away and so far it had been a good system. Tony had about half a page of notes with everything from Dan being ordered to talk gently to a witness to Willa diving into a dumpster and finding some evidence. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the wait though because the next thing he knew he woke up in the autopsy staring at Ducky trying to drape a quilt over him.

"Ducky!"

"Hello my boy. How are you feeling Anthony?"

"I'm good Duck. How did I get here though?" Tony carefully stretched his arms and legs mentally checking himself over for any injuries.

"No need to worry lad, you fell asleep, so Jethro thought it'd be better to let you sleep for a few hours than wake you up."

"Not that I mind you Ducky, but do you know where Dad is? I need to keep working on my essay."

"He's picking up a particularly disagreeable witness, but he left this for you" Ducky held up a pencil and the note pad.

"Thanks Duck. Do you mind if I work down here?" Tony asked almost shyly.

"Of course not, Anthony, take over my desk if you want to and don't look like I'm going to eat you alive. You know you remind me of myself when I was just a boy and got in trouble with Mother. I'm not sure what it was…oh yes, it was this teacher, now what was his name?"

"Uhm Ducky that sounds really interesting, but Dad expects me to have some of this written today so…"

"Oh well, maybe later then. Though I'm sure Jethro will show up at dinnertime latest to steal you away from me." Tony felt a sudden pang of guilt, he really hadn't spent much time lately with Ducky. With all the trouble he had been in the last couple of months the limited free time he had had he'd spent with friends or girls. He'd do better, he promised himself. Maybe even talk to his Dad about spending some time with Ducky this weekend.

"Hi Tony, good, you are awake."

"Hi Palmer. Yeah, since a few minutes, why?"

"Your Dad mentioned that you might be hungry when you wake up so I got you this:" Palmer handed him a take-out bag.

"It smells good in here." Spotting the bag with take out in Tony's hand Dan quickly advanced on him. "Any fries in that bag are automatically mine."

"That might have worked when I was younger Dan, but not anymore."

"Spoil sport." Dan ruffled his hair before turning towards Ducky: "Anything at all indicating our guess?"

"I looked over everything I could find and this is the best profile I can give you. The easy answer to your question though is no." Ducky answered as he motioned towards the stack of papers spread out on the autopsy table next to Tony's.

"Hey Tony…"

"Closing eyes and ears now." Tony sighed exasperated as he turned his back towards them and stuck his fingers in his ears. It wasn't the first time he'd been asked to do that and after years of similar situations he knew Dan would try his hardest to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Okay Bud all done." Dan had placed his hand on Tony's shoulder to catch his attention. "And these…"

"Are still not yours." Tony slowly withdrew everything from the take out bag, ending with the fries Dan had smelled. As soon as they were out in the open Dan quickly grabbed a few and put them in his mouth.

"Uhmm, good."

"All these years of working with my Dad and you still don't have any manners."

"Hate to break it to you Kid, but I had manners before I started to work with your Dad and Grandpa. They are the reason I don't have any anymore."

"Dare you to tell Dad that."

"Oooh that I want to see." Jimmy Palmer instantly got excited.

"I'm sure you children have better things to do than mess with Jethro." Ducky chastised.

"Not really. But I should head up anyway before the Boss gets back."

"Why aren't you in the field?"

"We needed a female there and Louis needed the experience so it wasn't really up for debate."

"So you obviously volunteered to stay behind." Tony stated knowingly.

"In a few more words."

"I could guess." Tony knew full well Dan's intentions.

"And Liz is helping out in the lab, so I am all alone."

"You just want more fries."

"Believe what you want but your Dad isn't here and his desk is free…"

"Ducky?"

"Whatever you want Anthony." Ducky said soothingly knowing Tony loved sitting at his Dad's desk

"Thanks Duck" Tony quickly gave the older man a hug before grabbing his pen and pencil and racing after Dan who had started for the elevators.

-The Other Tony-

" _Something on your mind?"_

" _Can we do this again? You know I love Tim, but it's good to have you just to myself at times too."_

" _That's good to hear kiddo. And yeah, we can, but I think your brother wants a turn first."_

" _He'd be fine with a museum trip though."_

" _Yeah, and you'd despise it I hear."_

" _As long as it isn't about sports, yeah."_

" _I could somehow guess."_

" _How do I make things right with Tim?"_

" _You've figured it out before, I'm sure your mind has some sort of idea already forming."_

" _Kind of, but I'm not sure it will work."_

" _The only thing your brother wants right now is to see with his own eyes that you are okay."_

" _Still, I want to do something nice for him."_

" _Be there for him, spend time with him. Talk to him Tony."_

" _You make it sound easy."_

" _It doesn't have to be hard."_

" _Is Uncle Steve mad?" Tony asked nestling into his Dad more._

" _You can ask him yourself tomorrow."_

" _Da-ad."_

" _Anthony."_

" _Fine."_

" _It will be fine Tony, he isn't thinking any less of you. At the end of the day you are a teenager Tony, you make mistakes and that's normal. You and Steve will talk about it and then move on. He isn't going anywhere for a long while and that's why he is taking this hard, he wants to be there for you and Tim."_

" _And because of me he feels like he has failed." Tony stated bitterly_

" _Because of you he knows exactly what it will take, and he's prepared to do anything and everything to make sure you know you can talk to him about anything."_

" _Thanks for always being here Dad."_

" _Thanks for being my son."_

" _I can't help that Dad."_

" _Well I can't help loving you endlessly and unconditionally."_

" _Neither can I."_

" _Are we good Buddy?"_

" _Yeah. We are good."_

 _-The Other Tony-_

"Keeping eyes on Dan for me Bud?"

"Thinking about hiring him." Leon Vance called from the balcony. "He does the job better than anybody I've seen."

"Oh yeah?! Kicking me out Leon?!"

"Yeah, you and your team take the night off, the case can wait."

"Really?!"

"Really Tony." Director Vance answered with a smile. "You and your dad go home and spend some quality time with Tim."

"Grab your gear son, we're heading home." As soon as Tony was next to him, Jethro draped an arm around his shoulders.

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!"

"Bye Boss, bye Tony!"

"Bye Louis!" Tony called out as the elevator door started closing, The rest of the team had already entered, but Louis was struggling with getting off his chair causing Tony to give Dan a knowing gaze. Dan winked at him and shouted:

"Hey Louis! Right hand desk drawer." Tony never got to see Louis response, but taking one look around the elevator he realized that both Willa and Liz had been in on it too.

"Nothing permanent Dan, right?!"

"Of course not, Boss. The kid will be free in like ten seconds."

"Good." With that Gibbs gave him a headslap and Tony started laughing at Dan's dumbfounded face. Not long after all the others started laughing as well and once the elevator doors dinged open in the garage, they continued laughing all the way to their cars.

 **A/N: I had no idea that I actually had this much written on it but that just makes it better. I didn't have any idea either that my brother's computer charger works on mine (he doesn't live at home though) so during Christmas I'll try to update a little more. I'm sorry for the kind of abrupt ending, but I had no memory of half this story so I figured I was best to trust my earlier writings and not change anything up. Hope you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: It's with both a sense of sadness and relief I'm announcing this as the final chapter of this story. I had no idea when I started writing that it would turn out this long and it's time to wrap this up, so enjoy the last chapter on The Other Tony and thank you for following me along on this journey. Every comment, pm and favourite notification I have received have meant the world to me and I am incredibly thankful for every single one of you. Let me one last time present to you a new chapter of the Other Tony!**

Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the familiar face walking around the crime scene. Anthony Rizzo. Tony had stood leaning against the car, taking notes, when he all of the sudden noticed somebody sneaking in under the yellow tape barrier. Seeing his Dad on the other side of the yard talking quietly with somebody, Tony made up his mind. Quickly he put down the note pad and pen and started to follow the Other Tony to try to figure out what he was doing here. Anthony Rizzo moved quickly, smoothly keeping himself visible enough to not attract attention, but still staying out of the spotlight. Rounding the far corner of the house serving as the crime scene, Rizzo momentarily disappeared out of sight. Tony swore under his breath, casting a quick glance backwards to be assured that he still was undetected and then followed his enemy to the backside of the house, now completely out of sight from where his Dad was standing. There in the middle of the overgrown backyard stood Anthony Rizzo with his back turned against Tony.

"What are you doing here Rizzo?! This is a crime scene!"

"This was almost too easy." Rizzo stated turning around, completely ignoring Tony's question.

"What?"

"To lure you here. You know I've been trying to find you before getting shipped of to boarding school. I had no luck though finding your address so hearing that your Dad is NCIS I simply followed every car leaving the navy yard with agents in it. I finally caught my lucky break and not a moment to soon. I'm leaving the state tomorrow but didn't want to leave this unfinished."

"You are wrong. This is finished: has been since you left the school."

"That's what you think." Rizzo suddenly kicked out his leg catching Tony off guard. Tony feel to the ground with a yelp, but immediately threw up his own leg, stopping his attacker from jumping onto him. Seeing the Other Tony stumble backwards slightly, Tony pushed himself up and advanced on him before Rizzo had caught his balance. Tony's right fist connected steadily with Rizzo's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I told you. This is over. Now get out of here before somebody notices us."

"And if I don't?!"

"I can always call my Da…" Tony wasn't able to finish the sentence before he suddenly lay flat on the ground next to the other Tony.

"You know what?! Having your Dad here might be even better."

"Da…" Tony tried again, but found his face smashed into the dirt and a solid weight settling onto his back.

"You are messing with the wrong guy here." Rizzo hissed into his ear. Tony used al the strength he had to roll over, causing Rizzo to fall of him. Both quickly scrambled to their feet, fist raised ready to fight.

"You know I could never quite understand why you chose me to torture."

"It was fun. You were the perfect victim."

"How come?"

"You live life too seriously. Getting to you was like taking candy from a child."

"Then I guess I'll enjoy this a little more than I otherwise would." Tony advanced forward and threw a solid punch into Rizzo's stomach, followed by an elbow to the head. Rizzo didn't wait long to straighten up and try to hit Tony as well: the first punch missed but the second would give him a shiner. "We are even: want to stop?" The Other Tony snorted:

"Fat chance in hell." Rizzo lunged forward once more, this time Tony side stepped him and used his own momentum to throw his enemy to the ground. He was about to kneel down and put and end to the fight when he suddenly was grabbed from behind:

"Tony!" Dan gave him a small shake. "Calm down kiddo, it's over now. It's truly over." His eyes enlarged at the sight of Dan's serious face and Willa on the ground, putting handcuffs on the Other Tony's wrists. Realizing he was caught Tony tried to look down, but his chin was caught by a strong hand, locking his gaze with his Dad's.

"Uhm, hi Dad."

 _-Flashback-_

" _Principal Hayes?" Tony asked cautiously while entering the big office he was starting to feel at home in. Since becoming the principal of Tony's school he had done a few changes to the place. The dark green walls had been painted light grey. A few diplomas and awards were hung up on the walls next to the big oak desk. The blinds that the earlier principal had preferred to keep almost shut most of the time, were open, letting in the light. The most noticeable change though were the photos on the desk that purposely had been turned his way. One displayed Uncle Steve with Mike and Gibbs, the other one, that Tony stalked over and picked up, portrayed Tony, Tim and Uncle Steve at the cabin a few years ago. Tony carefully ran his thumb over the glass, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. Shifting his gaze up he met his Uncle's serious one._

" _Why don't you sit down Anthony?" The order was soft spoken and Tony did as asked with a nod, still holding onto the picture. "There are more than a few things I'd like an answer to and this time I want you to be honest with me. Do you think you can do that?"_

" _Honestly? I have no idea." Tony admitted. Seeing his Uncle's hurt look for just a moment he explained: "I trust you Uncle Steve, I really do, it's just hard to explain it. Especially since I know how disappointed you are in me right now."_

" _Not in you. In your actions Anthony. Lying, endangering yourself and thinking you aren't enough."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I know kiddo."_

" _And it's not what you want to hear." Tony sighed knowingly._

" _No. It's not."_

" _I did it because I thought that was what you guys wanted. I overheard you an my Dad talking about me and how I can get and took it the wrong way. I got stubborn and wanted to prove to you that I could be the perfect son as well."_

" _Do I even have to ask if Leroy put you straight?!"_

" _No sir. He did, and I guess I always knew it, things have just been kind of crazy lately."_

" _You are growing up Tony."_

" _I know and I'm really sorry about all the pranks we played on you."_

" _I thought your first apology was a bit too sudden."_

" _Yeah." Tony admitted shame-faced._

" _Don't worry kiddo, you are forgiven. Don't let it happen again though." The silence fell for a moment until Steve once again continued: "Look, I know it can't have been easy to adjust having me back in your life and see me everyday like this. To top it off I messed up your balance of school and home, took away what you feel like is your only chance at being a kid, but despite it I hope you know how much I love you."_

" _I love you too. I should have told you."_

" _Yes, you should have. And I should probably have involved Leroy a bit earlier. We'll learn as we go though so no idea of wondering 'what if'."_

" _Are you still angry?"_

" _More like upset. You lying to me so easily both scared and hurt me."_

" _Scared you?"_

" _Thinking about how easily you could have abused my trust in your word to do something far more dangerous."_

" _I wouldn't."_

" _You say that now kiddo, but you are a teenager and if the opportunity arise it might be too tempting to lie to me to go do something that might seem fun until it isn't."_

" _I'm not that stupid."_

" _Tony. I did not call you stupid, son. Think over my words one more time." Tony did and blushed when he realized he hadn't really listened, just gotten upset. "Would you have done it even if you weren't staying with me?" That was a question that had hunted Steve since he had realised what really was going on with his nephew._

" _Yes sir, I just wouldn't have gotten as far." Steve nodded thoughtfully and sat down in the chair next to Tony's._

" _I've talked with your Dad and he agrees with me so know that before you voice any protests. I want you to stay with me for a week once your dad finally ungrounds you."_

" _It's okay. I kind of get where you are coming from."_

" _Good. Then bud, the only thing I'm going to do until then is keep you on a pretty short leash and right now I'm hoping to get a hug."_

" _Does this mean my locker stays where it is?"_

" _Right outside the office door?! Yes. And I still want you to check in a few more Fridays."_

" _But…"_

" _No Anthony. That part of your punishment is non-negotiable."_

" _Okay." Tony sighed resigned._

" _It will be okay buddy, just give it some time." Tony nodded and moved to hug his Uncle when he suddenly remembered something and pulled back. "What are you thinking about Bud?"_

" _I told you I'd never forgive you." Uncle Steve flinched slightly at the reminder._

" _Is that still how you feel?"_

" _I never meant it to begin with. I was just mad and not thinking clearly. I'm really sorry Uncle Steve."_

" _It's okay Tony. Just be more careful in the future, okay?!" Uncle Steve said seriously, opening his eyes wide._

" _Yes sir." Tony willingly went into the open arms, squeezing his Uncle tightly and burying his head into the man's shirt inhaling the scent deeply._

-Flashback ending-

"Good news Leroy and my dear nephew!" Uncle Steve exclaimed when he threw open the door to the Gibbs house and walked straight inside.

"Steve." Gibbs groaned. "Can't you ever learn to knock?!"

"As you've told your kids millions of times, no. What's going on?" Tony blushed and looked down. There couldn't be much confusion there. His Dad stood staring at him with an angry glint in his eye, while Tony himself looked as if he wanted to sink down through the floor.

"Tony decided to do something outright stupid and dangerous."

"On your watch?!" Getting the affirmative nod, Uncle Steve whistled lowly. "Good luck kid."

"Thanks." Tony mumbled.

"Would you like to share your exciting news before you hightail out of here?"

"Mrs. Lewis resigned."

"What?!"

"She decided it wasn't worth it with me constantly watching over her shoulder. She'd gone now Tony and you'll have a fair chance in French."

"Thankyou, Uncle Steve." Tony moved in to give the older man a tight hug.

"You are welcome Bud." Steve dropped a kiss on the unruly hair before stepping back from the hug. "Now try to behave for your Dad."

"Yes sir." Once the door closed behind his Uncle Tony met his Dad's gaze sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"For what Tony?!"

"For going after him alone and fighting with him. I shouldn't have."

"But you don't regret doing it."

"Not really." Tony admitted.

"And that's the problem."

"I couldn't let him go."

"You could have come to me."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"I needed to handle it myself." Gibbs nodded thoughtfully.

"You are grounded for a week. On the condition that you stop putting yourself into dangerous situations."

"I'll try."

"Your hardest?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that's good enough for me Tony." Gibbs drew his son into a close hug, holding onto the feeling of his first-born in his arms. Tony on the other hand snuggled as close to his Dad as possible, burying his head into the well worn shirt smelling mostly of sawdust. As a response Gibbs tucked the unruly head of hair under his chin and caught sight of an old family picture on the bookcase. Yeah, Tony had grown, but was still the same boy he'd always been. His beloved son, loved more than he could ever know.

 **A/N: And that my dear readers, is it. The Other Tony is officially complete. If you have any ideas or suggestions for future stories: please let me know! Soon all my stories will be wrapped up and I need new ideas to work with. In the meantime: what was your favourite scene in the story? I'm really curious and hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
